Nightmares - Strange Things are About
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Eine Challenge, die ich mir selber gestellt habe. Ich hab alle Bleach-Charakter (naja fast zumindest) auf Zettel geschrieben und lose dann immer aus über wen ich als nächstes schreiben muss. Zwischen 2 und 5 Charakteren pro Kapitel ist alles möglich. Was dabei so alles rauskommt... tja Beschreibungen gibt es in den jeweiligen Chaptern!
1. Friedhof der Kuscheltiere

_****Charaktere: ****Yuzu, Kon, Tatsuki, Tessai**  
><strong>Erster Eindruck:<strong>** 'Na ja, leben zumindest schon mal alle in der selben Welt.'**  
><strong>Kommentar: <strong>**Eine ziemlich merkwürdige Kombination wie ich finde, und keiner der vier gehört jetzt grade zu meinen Favoriten in Bleach. Aber trotzdem hab ich mir Mühe gegeben, eine halbwegs interessante Story dazu zu schreiben und mich in die Charaktere hineinzuversetzen. =D_  
><em>Genre Schlagwörter: Daily-Life, Humor, Gedankengänge _  
><em><strong><br>**Das Kapitel handelt nachdem Ichigo seine Kräfte nach dem Kampf mit Aizen verloren hat. Zum großen Teil spiegelt es die Gedanken der Charaktere - auch gerade nach diesem Kampf - wieder. Hauptperson ist aber wohl am ehesten Kon, weil ich mich mit ihm am meisten beschäftigt habe... ._

**Friedhof der Kuscheltiere**

Dunkelheit. Alles, was ihn umgab war die Schwärze des Nichts… und einige andere flauschige Dinge. Er hatte vergessen, wie lange er schon in dieser Einsamkeit ausharrte, aber es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Viele Male hatte er vergeblich versucht die Schublade von innen aufzudrücken, aber es war völlig zwecklos solange er in diesem nichtsnutzigen, plüschigen Körper feststeckte…

Wieso hatte man ihm das angetan? Vermisste ihn denn niemand? Nicht einmal Yuzu? Tagtäglich, sofern er die Tage überhaupt voneinander unterscheiden konnte, träumte er davon, dass seine – und die Betonung lag auf _seine_ – Nee-san zu ihm zurückkommen und ihn retten würde! Aber auch wenn er es zu verdrängen versuchte, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass das nicht passieren würde. Dieser verdammte Ichigo! Wie konnte er es wagen im Kampf seine Shinigami-Kräfte zu verlieren?! Er schob die Schuld zweifelsfrei auf diesen nutzlosen **Ex**-Aushilfs-Shinigami, der Kons Meinung nach sowohl seine Aufgaben, als auch Nee-san nie genug wertgeschätzt hatte. Von **seiner** (Kons) äußerst wichtigen Existenz und Unterstützung mal abgesehen: Wie oft war er von Ichigo grundlos durch die Gegend getreten oder anderweitig misshandelt worden? Er machte in seinem kleinen Kopf eine Notiz, dass er es dem Oberschüler heimzahlen würde, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam und endlich aus dieser Schublade befreit war! Bei dem Gedanken daran fiel ihm wieder ein, wie er eigentlich in diese beschissene Lage geraten war… Nachdem er nun, da der Orangehaarige kein Shinigami mehr war und somit auch keine Ersatzseele – er schüttelte bei diesem Wort angewidert den Kopf – mehr in seinem Körper brauchte, hatte sein Dasein in diesem Haus keinen wirklichen Sinn mehr. Aber noch bevor er einen Plan hatte austüfteln können, wo er sonst hätte hingehen können, wurde er von Ichigos anderer Schwester, Karin, bemerkt, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen in dessen Zimmer rumgeschnüffelt und ihn auf dem Boden liegend vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte ihn wohl für ein altes, nicht mehr gebrauchtes Plüschtier gehalten und ihn kaltherzig in die Schublade, zusammen mit den ganzen anderen abgenutzten und überflüssigen Kuscheltieren und Spielzeugen, gesperrt.

Yuzu war damit beschäftigt sich wie gewohnt um den Hausputz zu kümmern, als ihr der weit hinten, einsam in der Ecke platzierte Schrank ins Auge fiel. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile eindringlich, während sie den Rest des Zimmers saugte. Irgendetwas hatte sie doch vergessen… Normalerweise war sie sehr gründlich in allem, was sie tat, deswegen störte sie dieses Gefühl irgendwie. Also machte sie den Schrank einfach auf… und erblickte einen lange vergessenen Zeitgenossen: „Bostav? … Was machst du denn hier drin? Ich hab dich überall gesucht!" Sie betrachtete das löwenartige Plüschtier etwas genauer: „Wo ist denn die hübsche Blume, die ich dir mal ans Ohr gesteckt hatte?" Sie deutete Kons ausdruckslosen Blick als Trauer: „Keine Sorge! Du bekommst eine neue!" Mit einem entschlossenen Lächeln verschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Flucht! Alles, was jetzt noch zählte war Flucht! Er musste hier weg, schnell! Er würde sich nicht wieder eines dieser scheußlichen Dinger ans Ohr heften lassen! Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Er war frei. Er konnte tun, was er wollte. Ihm blieb keine Zeit genau darüber nachzudenken, wie er Yuzus Fängen am Besten entkommen konnte, also trat er zielstrebig an die Holzkante heran und setzte zum todesmutigen Sprung vom 5-Schubladen-Brett an. Die Luft strich durch sein künstlich hergestelltes Fell, als er gen Boden gleitete. „FREIHEIT ich kommeeeeee!"

FLOINK

Der Aufprall war weicher, als er erwartet hatte. War er endlich im Paradies? Inoue-san erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge und empfing ihn mit offenen Armen, bereit seinen Sturz abzufangen und ihn an sich zu drücken. Hach…

Moment!

Er starrte auf eine riesige Erdbeere. „Was zum…?!" Sein Blick wanderte von oben nach unten - das war ein Portemonnaie. Kons Augen weiteten sich in Schock, wenn das bei den aufgenähten Glasaugen überhaupt möglich war: Er war in Yuzus Tasche gefallen…

Nachdem ihr Karate-Club zu Ende und sie wieder auf dem Nachhauseweg war, musste Tatsuki ein wenig demütig feststellen, dass ihre Gedanken nach der zweistündigen Ablenkung viel zu schnell wieder zu den Ereignissen abschweiften, die sie schon seit einigen Wochen beschäftigten. Obwohl Orihime und Sado versucht hatten ihr und ihren zwei anderen Klassenkameraden – ihr fiel gerade kein passenderer Begriff für die beiden ein – die Sache irgendwie zu erklären, wollte ihr das alles nicht wirklich in den Kopf gehen. Dass es diese merkwürdigen, fremdartigen Wesen tatsächlich gab hatte sie selbst mehr als einmal unweigerlich feststellen müssen, sodass sie deren Existenz keineswegs leugnen würde. Vielleicht bestand das Problem aber auch einfach darin, dass sie es gar nicht so genau verstehen wollte... Jetzt, wo Ichigo damit offensichtlich nichts mehr zu tun hatte, sollte die Sache für alle irgendwie abgehakt sein. Das sagte sich so leicht, wenn sie jeden Tag in der Schule mit ansehen musste, wie ihr langjähriger Freund sich ebenfalls ziemlich schwer tat das alles zu vergessen. Auch wenn er heftig widersprechen würde, hatte sie doch bemerkt, dass die letzten Monate nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen waren…

„Hey, Tatsuki!" Die Dunkelhaarige blickte in die Richtung, aus der sie ihren Namen gehört hatte und sah Yuzu fröhlich auf sich zu laufen. „Oh, hallo Yuzu. Gehst du grade einkaufen?" Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem schlichten Kopfnicken. „Darf ich dich ein Stück begleiten?" Tatsuki war über diese Frage ein wenig überrascht, hatte aber, da sie ihre derzeitigen Gedanken sowieso loswerden wollte, nichts gegen ein bisschen Gesellschaft einzuwenden.

Sie waren keine hundert Meter gegangen, als Yuzu mit dem eigentlichen Hintergrund für ihre Bitte rausrückte: „Sag mal… Mein Bruder kommt doch noch regelmäßig zur Schule, oder?" Die Oberschülerin sah zu Yuzu runter, die den besorgten Unterton in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen konnte. Sie wirkte so unschuldig – offenbar hatte sie noch viel weniger Ahnung von dem, was ihr Bruder durchgemacht hatte. Aber ihr war bewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Tatsuki versuchte ein beruhigendes und aufmunterndes Lächeln aufzusetzen, wie sie das in der Vergangenheit (und vielleicht auch heute noch manchmal) bei Orihime getan hatte, wenn es dieser nicht gut ging: „Sicher tut er das. Du solltest dir über sowas keine Gedanken machen!" Auf den beschwichtigenden Kommentar folgte wieder nur ein stummes Nicken der angehenden Mittelschülerin.

Tessai hatte gerade die zwei Streithähne Jinta und Ururu auseinandergerissen und in separate Zimmer gesperrt, in der Hoffnung ihnen, na ja eigentlich hauptsächlich Jinta, ein bisschen gesunden ‚Menschen'verstand einbläuen zu können. Warum hatte ihn der werte Herr Ladenbesitzer mal wieder mit den Kindern alleine gelassen? Immer war er derjenige, der sich mit ihnen rumschlagen musste, wohingegen Urahara lieber gähnend daneben saß und ab und an mal einen, meistens eher unhilfreichen, Kommentar einwarf. Als er den Besen wegräumen wollte, mit dem Jinta eben noch seine berüchtigte Baseball-Pose in Szene gesetzt hatte, sah er, wie zwei ihm zunächst Fremde das Grundstück vor dem Laden betraten. Die Kleinere erkannte er dann als Ichigos Schwester Yuzu, die des Öfteren bei Urahara Süßigkeiten einkaufte. Die andere der beiden kam ihm irgendwie auch bekannt vor, aber er konnte ihr Gesicht erst nicht wirklich einordnen und fixierte sie daher nachdenklich.

Tatsuki fühlte sich von dem dunkelhäutigen Riesen mit der merkwürdigen Frisur unangenehm angestarrt. Sie hatte gleich so ein komisches Gefühl bekommen, als sie mit Yuzu um die Ecke zu diesem Haus gebogen war. Ja, sie erinnerte sich: Sie war schon einmal hier gewesen. Damals, als sie mit Kojima und Asano zusammen Ichigo gefolgt war, weil dieser ihnen wie gewöhnlich alles verschwiegen hatte.

Yuzu begrüßte den doch suspekt aussehenden Mann, der in der blauen Schürze und mit dem Besen in der Hand etwas freundlicher wirkte. Nachdem Bostav aus unerfindlichen Gründen schon wieder verschwunden war, hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie mal wieder ihre Süßigkeitenvorräte aufstockten könnte, weil sie hier immer einen guten Preis gemacht bekam – warum das so war wusste sie allerdings nicht.

Kon befand sich noch immer zusammen mit irgendwelchem Mädchenkram in Yuzus Tasche und harrte mal wieder in seiner Lage aus… Er hatte die Unterhaltung zwischen Tatsuki und seiner persönlichen ‚Stylistin' die ganze Zeit mit angehört und fragte sich wirklich, warum sich alle immer nur Sorgen um Ichigo machten und sich niemand für _ihn_ interessierte… Andererseits waren sie gerade beim ‚Urahara-Shouten' angekommen. Und ob der Ladenbesitzer da war oder nicht spielte gar keine Rolle, bei der nächsten Gelegenheit würde er versuchen sich an Tessai zu hängen und diesen um irgendeinen Körper bitten, der weniger erniedrigend war als der eines Stofftiers! Er musste nur den richtigen Moment abpassen, um sich aus der Tasche zu schmuggeln.

Während sich die beiden Mädchen im Laden umsahen und die Jüngere fröhlich die verschiedensten bunten Verpackungen aus den Fächern zusammensuchte, hatte sie ihre Tasche etwas abseits stehen lassen. Der zu seinem Leidwesen zum Babysitter degradierte Tessai interessierte sich dafür eher wenig. Er wollte die restlichen Sachen im Hof aufräumen als sein Blick flüchtig über den Tascheninhalt schweifte. Kon dachte schon er hätte ihn nicht bemerkt und würde einfach weiter gehen, doch die Augen des Riesen drehten sich wieder in Richtung der Mod-Soul. Und verweilten dort eine Weile. Und verweilten… Und verweilten… Fixierten ihn kurz etwas genauer… und wandten sich dann einfach wieder ab.

Warte! Warte! TESSSSAAAAAAAAAIIII!

Er hätte heulen können. Man hatte ihn eiskalt ignoriert… schon wieder. So wie immer. Aber noch gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf! Es würde sich eine neue Gelegenheit ergeben. Nein, eine bessere! Und dann, dann würde er es allen zeigen, dass er – Kon-sama – der Größte war! Er würde die Aufmerksamkeit dieses lausigen Ladengehilfen schon auf sich lenken und bis dahin machte er es sich einfach noch ein bisschen neben Yuzus flauschigem Portemonnaie gemütlich. Solange er nicht in diese Schublade zurück musste…

Und dann schlief er ein.


	2. Bottle Shock

_**Charaktere: **__Isshin, Karin, Hisagi, Keigo__**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>__Isshin & Karin - was für ein Zufall; Wie soll ich Hisagi da mit reinbringen?__**  
>Kommentar: <strong>__Diesmal eine etwas na ja sagen wir 'bescheuerte' Story, die ich in 1 1/2 Stunden während des EM-Fußball-Spiels Spanien-Italien geschrieben hab. xD__**  
>Genre Schlagwörter: **__Humor, Parodie, Saufkumpel xD__****_

_Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich die FF für meine Verhältnisse sehr schnell geschrieben hab, find ich ist sie im Vergleich zu meinen anderen Stories doch etwas anders... (Was auch immer das heißen mag xD) Beim Schreiben hab ich festgestellt, dass Hisagi, Keigo und Isshin tatsächlich was gemeinsam haben (können?). Spielt zu keinem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, kann man sich also fast aussuchen wie man will, wo man die Story einordnen möchte - oder auch nicht! =D_

**Bottle Shock**

Wie war er gleich nochmal hier hin gekommen? Hisagi versuchte sich angestrengt daran zu erinnern, was am Abend zuvor passiert war. Aber irgendwie funktionierte das nicht ganz so, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte… Wahrscheinlich waren Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji und die anderen Schuld an seiner Lage! Ja, das musste es sein! Sie hatten ihn sicher mal wieder gegen seinen Willen abgefüllt – gut, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er einfach nicht ‚Nein' sagen konnte…

Er seufzte. Aber wieso hatten sie ihn diesmal ausgerechnet in der Menschenwelt aussetzen müssen?

Es war nun schon bestimmt eine Stunde her, seit er inmitten irgendeiner Hecke in der Nähe eines Spielplatzes aufgewacht war und seitdem versuchte sich an irgendetwas Vertrauten zu orientieren. Dass er nicht in der Soul Society war, hatte auch sein - zu Anfang noch leicht benebeltes - Gehirn sofort bemerkt. Auch jetzt schwankte er immer noch ein bisschen von dem Restalkohol in seinem Blut und der Geschmack in seinem Mund war fürchterlich. Der Vizekommandant der 9. Division, der noch immer darunter litt, dass er die gesamte Kompanie derzeit alleine irgendwie managen musste, weil sein Ex-Captain, dem er vertraut hatte, ihn schamlos hintergangen und im Stich gelassen hatte, lief weiter ziellos durch die fremden Straßen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er würde mehr Alkohol vertragen, damit er sich noch sinnloser volllaufen lassen konnte, bevor er zusammenbrach.

„Wofür hab ich mich in der Akademie so verdammt angestrengt? Ich war so stolz, als ich damals in die 9. Division aufgenommen wurde und direkt so einen hohen Posten bekommen hab…"

Der Sake war zweifelsfrei daran schuld, dass er wie so oft in Selbstmitleid verfiel. Für gewöhnlich war er nicht so ein Weichling, nein! „Ich bin so erbärmlich!" Er schrie lauthals durch die Gegend; hören konnte ihn hier ja sowieso niemand.

_„Wieso will mich nie jemand dabei haben?!"_

„Ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen!"

_„Die anderen haben sicher ne Menge Spaß ohne mich…"_

„Ja, genau! Ich werde allen zeigen, dass ich kein Versager bin! Und dass ich mich nicht davon fertig machen lasse, dass mein Captain mich verlassen hat!"

Hisagi prallte in seiner ‚Euphorie' blindlings mit jemandem zusammen, der wohl gerade ziemlich ähnliche Gedanken hatte und sich dann geschockt zu ihm umdrehte. Der Dunkelhaarige blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach oben. „Was zum?!" Ein zitterndes Häufchen Elend sah ihn angsterfüllt an. „Kannst du mich sehen?" Der Hasenfuß entpuppte sich als kein Geringerer als Asano Keigo, den Hisagi natürlich nicht kannte, der aber dennoch aus unerfindlichen Gründen seit Kurzem in der Lage war Shinigami zu sehen. „B…b…b…bitte vielmals um V…v…ver…verzeihung…" Der Vize interessierte sich allerdings herzlich wenig für die Reaktion des Menschen und packte ihn hoffungsvoll bei der Schulter: „Wo bin ich hier?" Keigo wiederum starrte nur schweigend auf die Tattoos im Gesicht des Fremden, die er jetzt noch viel besser sehen konnte. Ein Klopfen auf seine Schulter versuchte ihn aus seiner Trance zu holen: „Hey du! Kannst. Du. Mich. Hö-ren?"

Sein Tag hätte doch so schön werden können… Er hatte den anderen gestern vorgeschlagen mit ihm heute einen drauf zu machen. _Die_ allerdings hatten sich wohl alle gegen ihn verschworen und waren am Morgen schon ganz früh zu einem Trip ans Meer aufgebrochen – OHNE ihn! Sogar Mizuiro, dieser Schmarotzer, hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen. Und als wäre dieses Unglück nicht schon genug, wurde er prompt von irgendeinem Punk mit furchteinregenden Tattoos angerempelt, der ihn wahrscheinlich jeden Moment in die Mangel nehmen würde… Ade, schönes Leben!

4 Stunden und einige Gläser später:

Hisagi saß neben einem weinerlichen Keigo, auf einem fremden Sofa, in einem fremden Haus, gegenüber von einem fremden Mann, der für sein Alter ein wenig zu kindisch schien und lautstark in der Gegend rumgrölte. Der fremde Mann, namentlich Kurosaki Isshin, war de facto weniger angetrunken, als er seinen neu gewonnenen Kumpels Glauben machen lassen wollte. „Amüsant, amüsant!" Er sah Hisagi und Keigo freudig an: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass mein freier Tag so amüsant werden könnte, wo Yuzu doch übers Wochenende bei einer Freundin bleibt!"

Keigo fühlte sich unliebsam an sein Trauma erinnert: „I-CHI-GOOOOOOO! Warum hast du mich allein gelassen!? Ich dachte wir wären Freunde!"

Isshin fühlte sich daraufhin an etwas Wichtiges erinnert: „Ichigo… Mein Sohn. Mein Sohn hat mich auch allein gelassen… an einem Samstag… […] Papa ist einsam!"

Hisagi fühlte sich daraufhin an seinen ehemaligen Taichou erinnert: „Einsam… Ich wurde auch verlassen. Tousen-Taichou…. Wieso? Warum hat er mich nicht mitgenommen?" (Das kam ihm wirklich nur in den Sinn, weil er betrunken war, nicht, weil er ernsthaft glaubte, dass er eine reelle Chance als Bösewicht gehabt hätte. [Anmerkung der Autorin]).

„Meine Freunde haben mich nicht mitgenommen! Immer werde ich zurückgewiesen!"

„Meine Kinder weisen mich auch immer zurück. Ständig sagen sie mir, ich wäre peinlich. Dabei gebe ich mir doch so Mühe!"

„Mein Zanpakutou weist mich auch zurück. Ich weiß nicht, wieso wir nicht miteinander auskommen… Ich möchte stärker werden, aber ich habe Angst…"

- Plötzliche Stille -

Isshin und Keigo sahen Hisagi ein wenig schockiert an… ehe der Älteste eine neue Flache Sake aufmachte und dem (anderen) Shinigami ein volles Glas hinhielt: „Junger Freund, du brauchst noch viel mehr Alkohol!" Ichigos Klassenkamerad hielt ebenfalls erwartungsvoll sein Glas hin. „Du nicht, Asano! Du bist noch minderjährig!"

Genau in diesem Moment schlurfte eine verdammt genervte Karin ins Zimmer: „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor und was macht dieser Fremde in unserem Wohnzimmer?" Sie musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu fragen: ‚Und was macht dieser _Shinigami_ in unserem Wohnzimmer?' Isshins Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf: „Kaaaaaarin, meine geliebte Tochter! Wenigstens du bist hier, um den Tag mit deinem Vater zu verbringen! Deine Geschwister haben mich allein gelassen und dann standen diese beiden hier plötzlich vor meiner Tür und dann…" „Sei ruhig, alter Mann! Deine verqueren Geschichten interessieren mich nicht! Ich geh hoch!" Die Tür knallte hinter ihr ins Schloss.

…

„Masaki! Warum sind unsere Kinder so gemein zu ihrem Vater!? Wieso? Wieso?" Keigo vergaß für einen Moment, dass er selbst im Stich gelassen worden und nebenbei von Ichigos Schwester komplett ignoriert worden war, und sah verstört auf den Mann, der an dem Poster seiner verstorbenen Frau klebte. Hisagi betrachtete die Szenerie ähnlich entgeistert, drehte sich dann aber zum Tisch, griff entschlossen nach einem Glas und füllte es mit Sake: „Noch viel mehr Alkohol."

Karin hatte sich nach oben in ihr und Yuzus Zimmer verzogen und sich ihre Kopfhörer aufgesetzt, damit sie das Gegröle ihres Vaters und dessen Freund in Spe nicht weiter mit anhören musste. Wieso war Yuzu ausgerechnet jetzt bei ihrer Freundin und warum war Ichigo **auch** heute Morgen mit seinen Freunden weggefahren? Es hatte wohl keiner der beiden daran gedacht, dass _sie_ somit das Wochenende _alleine_ mit ihrem Vater würde verbringen müssen… Wenigstens musste sie sich, solange er mit diesem anderen komischen Typ und seinem Sake beschäftigt war, nicht selbst um den Alten kümmern.


	3. Basic Instinct

_**Charaktere: **Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nel, Lisa, Don Kanonji**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>mal was in Hueco Mundo; Grimmjow, Ulquiorra und Nel? = lol**  
>Kommentar: <strong>Am Anfang hatte ich echt keinen Plan, vor allem nicht, wie Lisa und Don Kanonji da reinpassen sollen, aber ich mag das Ergebnis! =D**  
>Genre Schlagwörter: **Parodie, Slight Character-Abusement (glaube ich... *drop*), Porno-Heftchen (-Lisa)_

_Also wie im Kommentar angekündigt diesmal ein Kapitel in Hueco Mundo. Ich glaube ja, ich habe mich über ein paar Charaktere vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr... lustig? gemacht... (daher das Schlagwort 'Slight Character-Abusement')_  
><em>Lisa möchte in Hueco Mundo Prono-Heftchen vermarkten... - was dabei rausgekommen ist oder auch nicht könnt ihr hier lesen! xD<em>

**Basic Instinct**

„Was soll ich damit?"

Grimmjow betrachtete genervt einen Stapel fragwürdiger Zeitschriften, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen und nun von einer ihm bis eben unbekannten Frau näher an ihn herangeschoben wurden. „An die restlichen von eurer Sorte verteilen.", war die simple Antwort von Lisa, die dem (Ex?)Espada gegenübersaß. Neben dem Blauhaarigen ertönte das Geräusch einer Seite, die umgeblättert wurde.

„Abschaum." Kurze Stille, dann wieder ein Blättern: „Abschaum." Wieder Stille, dann erneut das Blättern. „Abschaum…" Grimmjow wurde ungehalten: „Jetzt halt endlich die Fresse!" Ulquiorra, der – aus nicht ganz erfindlichen Gründen nach dem Kampf mit (Hollow)-Ichigo immer noch am Leben und nicht zu Staub zerfallen war (vielleicht hatte irgendein verrückter Wissenschaftler da seine Finger im Spiel… wobei Granz war ja ebenfalls tot) – blickte anteilnahmslos und ohne jegliche Emotion zu seinem Ex-‚Mitstreiter'. Was diesen nur noch wütender machte: „Dein Anblick macht mich echt krank." Den Schwarzhaarigen mit den traurigen grünen Streifen im Gesicht ließ dieser Kommentar eher kalt – wie ihn eigentlich alles kalt ließ.

Ein kurzes aber prägnantes Räuspern: „Nehmt ihr die Hefte nun oder nicht?" Lisa wurde langsam ungeduldig, auch wenn es durchaus unterhaltsam sein konnte diesen beiden Espada beim Streiten zu zusehen, aber die Vizard interessierte sich mehr für andere Dinge. Solche Dinge, wie sie auf dem Tisch lagen.

Love und Kensei hatten sie ungewollt auf diese Idee gebracht: Da sowieso immer jeder ihre wichtige Lektüre ausleihen wollte, hatte sie beschlossen daraus Profit zu schlagen – natürlich nur, um so an weiteres ‚Forschungsmaterial' zu kommen. In der Menschenwelt hatte sie sich schon einen kleinen Handel aufgebaut – illegal versteht sich, schließlich lebte sie ja nicht _offiziell _dort. Was genau sie sich von dem Dealen mit ‚Pornoliteratur' in Hueco Mundo versprach war noch nicht ganz geklärt, aber seit sie beim dem Kampf letzten Winter das äußerst freigiebige Outfit von Harribel gesehen hatte, wollte sie in dieser Richtung etwas weiter ‚recherchieren' – was immer das heißen mochte.

Grimmjow warf zum ersten Mal einen genauen Blick auf die Hefte vor seiner Nase. „Pffft, interessiert mich nicht." Er war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, als Lisa ihre Chance ergriff und seinen schwachen Punkt erwischte: „Solltet ihr jemanden finden, der die hier haben will, brauche ich jemanden der die restlichen Exemplare in der Menschenwelt abholt." Sie blickte streng über den Rand ihrer Brille, ein kleines siegessicheres Funkeln in ihren Augen. Der Espada hielt inne. /Menschenwelt… Menschen… _Menschen_… orangehaariger Bengel, den er noch in Stücke hacken musste… in Stücke hacken… Spaß…/ Die Maske an seinem Gesicht bewegte sich kaum sichtbar ein Stück nach oben; er drehte sich zu seiner zukünftigen Geschäftspartnerin. „Ich bin dabei.", kam es zielstrebig, aber ohne den Anschein erwecken zu wollen, er hätte wirklich Gefallen an der Sache gefunden. Den Grund dafür kannte sowieso keiner hier…

„Ich werde mich ebenfalls anschließen."

„WAS?! Vergiss es, Emo-Falter!"

Keine Gefühlsregung stand im blassen Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, der sich auch für die Idee mit der Menschenwelt ‚begeistern' konnte. Wobei ‚begeistern' wohl das falsche Wort war, denn eigentlich begeisterte ihn Nichts… Er ging seine nach außen leer scheinenden Gedanken noch einmal durch. /Menschenwelt bedeutete… ‚Onna' (oder wahlweise ‚Frau')/ Eine ganz bestimmt ‚Frau', die ihm seinerzeit eine Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Seine weiße Hand griff in Zeitlupe nach seiner Wange und berührte diese wie ein Roboter, der gerade die Bedeutung der Worte „Gefühle" und „Erinnerung" gelernt hatte. Grimmjow blickte leicht angewidert zu dem menschlich wirkenden Gefrierschrank. Er unterdrückte, entgegen seiner Natur, den Impuls die One-Man-Schmierenkomödie zu kommentieren, während sein Blick wieder auf die _Hefte_ vor ihm fiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock. „Die kenn ich doch…"

Ein kleiner weißer Stein rieselte in Lisas Tee, der zweifelsfrei noch vom ehemaligen Besitzer dieses Palastes sein musste. Allerdings glich der Palast inzwischen mehr einer Ruine, die an einigen Stellen dilettantisch geklebt worden war, ähnlich wie ihr ehemaliger Besitzer. Ulquiorra ausgenommen folgten sämtliche Augen dem vermeintlichen Herkunftsort des Steins.

_„Spirits are __**all**__ with yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

Don Kanonji, oder wie wohl treffender gesagt, ein Sonnenbrille tragender Freak mit Rasterlocken und einem misslungenen Superheldenkostüm, brach durch die Decke rein. Grimmjow erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen. Für einen ganz kurzen Moment hatte sich sein Kampfinstinkt gemeldet und er hätte den Eindringling fast aus Versehen zersäbelt, aber dieser Kerl da war so schwach, dass sich das wirklich nicht gelohnt hätte, weil nach einem Schwerthieb der Spaß schon wieder vorbei gewesen wäre. Zu schade…

Ein kleiner grüner Haarbüschel mit einer Maske lugte über die Schulter des fragwürdigen Neuankömmlings und schaute sich suchend um: „… Nein… Hier sind sie auch nicht… Sie haben mich allein gelassen!" Das Mädchen, welches Grimmjow unweigerlich und mit nicht allzu großer Begeisterung als Nel erkannte, fing an in einem unerträglichen schrillen Tonfall zu weinen. „Pesche! Dondochakka! ….. Bawabawa! ….." Ulquiorra verzog keine Miene.

„Wieso habt ihr Nel allein gelassen!?"

„Na, na my girl, nicht weinen! Don Kanonji wird deine Freunde finden!" Don Kanonji versuchte beruhigend und aufmunternd auf sie einzureden, auch wenn es mehr wie eine Lobeshymne an ihn selbst klang: „Wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich dazu nicht in der Lage wäre! Ich bin der Held der Kinder, also sei unbesorgt, sweetheart!" Während Grimmjow milde ausgedrückt wohl eher angenervt von dem ungebetenen Besuch war, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Decke in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatte, saßen sich Lisa und Ulquiorra schweigend gegenüber und blätterten stattdessen in den Zeitschriften auf dem Tisch. Lisa interessierte es sowieso recht wenig, was hier vor sich ging und vor allem _wer _da vor sich ging; solange sie ihre Lektüre zur Hand hatte war alles andere unwichtig.

Ein Schrei füllte den Raum.

Nel hatte so eben Grimmjow, Ulquiorra und eine weitere, ihr suspekt scheinende, Fremde entdeckt. Sie krallte sich in den Umhang des merkwürdigen Mannes und zeigte auf die drei Gestalten vor ihr: „Die sind böse! Nel hat gesehen, wie sie Itsygo wehgetan haben!"

Don Kanonjis Gerechtigkeits-Barometer sprang sofort an: „_Mein_ _Schüler_, das Opfer einer üblen Missetat?" Der blauhaarige Espada war sich nicht sicher, ob die Betonung des Verrückten auf ‚mein' oder ‚Schüler' lag (im Zweifelsfall wohl auf beidem), aber der verunstaltete Name seines (Lieblings-)Rivalen hatte ihn interessiert aufhorchen lassen. „Yo du!" Die Sonnenbrille des Mannes mit den borstigen Rasterlocken rutschte ein wenig nach unten, als dieser bemerkte, dass jemand mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigte. „Du kennst Ichigo? Also kommst du aus der Menschenwelt, ja?!" Ehe sich der Möchtegern-Geisteraustreiber versah, hatte Grimmjow ihn am Kragen gepackt: „Bring mich dort hin… Sofort!" Sein Opfer versuchte abwinkend die Hände vor sich zu halten, aber die Kampflust des Espada war geweckt. Und wenn diese erst mal geweckt war, dann gab es wohl nur eins: Sich ergeben oder (vergeblich) Wegrennen!

Nel hatte diesen Umstand wohl schon verstanden, lange bevor das Feuer und der Blutdurst in Grimmjows Augen standen, und hatte sich auf dem Tisch vor Ulquiorra und Lisa nun ebenfalls mit den Heftchen beschäftigt: „Was sind das für komische Bildchen?" Irgendwie hatte das kleine grünhaarige Mädchen den Eindruck in Lisas Nähe bräuchte sie vor dem Emo-Espada keine Angst haben, und vor Lisa selbst hatte sie offenbar auch keine. Irgendwie, niemand konnte sagen _wie_ genau, erhaschte Karakuras selbsternannter Held einen Blick auf die Bildchen, die Nel da begutachtete:

„Little girl, guck da nicht rein! Das ist nichts für dich!"

Lisa erbarmte sich von ihrem eigenen Heft abzusehen und wandte sich der jungen Interessentin zu: „Man kann nie früh genug damit anfangen! Hier!" Sie zog einen weiteren Stapel Magazine aus dem Nichts und schob sie Nel vors Gesicht. „Höhö, die sind angezogen wie Harribel…!" Trotz ihrer na ja, sagen wir etwas gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, erinnerte sie sich an die andere Espada und fand diese ganzen Bilder mehr als lustig. Fragwürdig, ob sie in anderer Gestalt nicht genauso planlos darüber gelacht hätte. An anderer Stelle und noch immer fest in Grimmjows Griff hatte Don Kanonjis Nase bei dem Wort ‚angezogen', was in diesem Zusammenhang wirklich äußerst unpassend gewesen war, leicht zu bluten angefangen. Ulquiorra, der zum ersten Mal wirklich vom Tisch aufgesehen hatte, bedachte diesen Umstand mit schlicht einem Gedanken: /Aha, noch so ein Perverser./ Was sicherlich auf Lisa und Grimmjow bezogen sein sollte, den er ohnehin nicht leiden konnte, aber wen konnte Ulquiorra schon leiden außer… ok das braucht wohl nicht erwähnt zu werden; dass er allerdings im Moment recht gut selbst in dieses Bild passte, schien ihn weder zu stören noch sonderlich zu tangieren.

Trotz seiner Wut und Ungehaltenheit blickte der Espada #6 kurz zwischen allen Parteien hin und her, nur um dann noch etwas fester an Don Kanonjis Kragen zu ziehen: „Ok, hör zu alter Mann: (Ob sein Gegenüber nun wirklich alt war oder nicht, war ihm ziemlich egal.) Ich überlasse dir die ganzen Heftchen da hinten, aber du wirst mir Kurosaki Ichigo hier herschleifen, klar?!"

Der doch inzwischen etwas verängstigte Held kam nicht zum antworten, auch wenn es eigentlich gar keine Frage gewesen war, stattdessen übernahm Lisa aber diese Aufgabe: „Das sind immer noch _meine_ Hefte!" Sie sprang auf: „Niemand verfügt über _meine_ Hefte, solange ich es nicht erlaube!" Der schwarzhaarige Espada nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, der er bis jetzt erfolgreich keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte: „Ich habe gehört, Harribel soll sich gerade hier aufhalten." Ein Blitzen schlich sich über Lisas Brille, kurze Stille trat ein.

„Wo?"

Ulquiorra blickte nur emotionslos nach rechts. Wenige Sekunden später war Lisa verschwunden.

Nel wurde unwohl. Grimmjow ließ von Don Kanonji ab. Dieser landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Stille

Dann das Blättern einer Seite. „Abschaum." „Fängst du schon wieder damit an?!"

Neliel sprang auf den Rücken ihres neuen Freundes, der noch nicht so recht um sein Glück wusste, das ihm das Leben geschenkt oder zumindest einen Krankenhausaufenthalt oder wahlweise etwas von Nels Spucke erspart hatte. „Los! Besuchen wir Itsygo!" Nel hat lange nicht mehr mit ihm gespielt!" Plötzlich strömte neue Energie durch den Fernsehstar: „Yo! Karakura Green! Machen wir uns auf den Weg!" Entweder ihm war nicht ganz klar, was es bedeuten würde Ichigo nach Hueco Mundo zu verschleppen oder aber er hatte tatsächlich genug Angst vor dem Blauhaarigen bekommen, sodass er sich nicht traute dessen Befehl zu widersprechen. Oder auch beides. Er breitete sein Cape aus, schoss mit buntem Sand um sich und verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, mit einem neuen Mitstreiter für seine bemitleidenswerte Armee, die zu Hause auf ihn wartete – das glaubte er zumindest. „Spirits are aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall with YOOUU-HOOOOUUU!"

Erneute Stille

„Was soll ich jetzt mit diesen ganzen Dingern hier anfangen?!" Grimmjow knurrte gefährlich, nachdem dieser Freak mit Nel verschwunden war ohne die Porno-Hefte mitzunehmen. /Wenn er mir Ichigo nicht herbringt gehe ich selber… Kein Aizen mehr da, der mir das verbieten könnte./

Der Espada trampelte wütend aus dem Raum; zurück blieb nur das eintönige Geräusch von umgeblätterten Seiten. /Abschaum… Abschaum… Moment, die sieht aus wie…/

Was aus den Heften letztendlich geworden ist, weiß niemand. Was aus Lisas Porno-Heftchen-Geschäftsidee in Hueco Mundo geworden ist weiß auch niemand. Allerdings hat Ulquiorra sich eine Kamera gekauft. Seitdem ist er verschwunden – nicht, dass Grimmjow das besonders stören würde.

Der einzige Beweis, der noch von der Szenerie zurückgeblieben ist: ein herausgefallenes Poster eines der Hefte, welches inzwischen schon auf dem Boden festgetreten ist und bis heute nicht entdeckt wurde. Ein Poster von einer Frau mit grünen Haaren, die Grimmjow zu Recht bekannt vorkam.


	4. Hide and Seek

_**Charaktere: **Ikkaku, Yachiru, Iba, Toushiro**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>Endlich mal was in der Soul Society!; Ikkaku und Yachiru - yeay, die 11te!^^**  
>Kommentar: <strong>Ich muss ja sagen ich hab mich echt über die Zusammenstellung gefreut, vorallem über Toushiro. Allerdings war die Umsetzung um Einiges schwerer, als ich vermutet hätte. Hoffe es ist letzten Endes doch was Gescheites bei rumgekommen! xD**  
>Genre Schlagwörter: **ähm... Daily-Life in der Soul Society? ., Sake =D, Diebstahl..._

_Wie bereits gesagt hab ich mir mit dem Kapitel doch sehr schwer getan. Was bei den Personen eigentlich komisch ist. . Hab dafür bis jetzt auch am längsten gebraucht - mal locker über einen Monat... Ich sags mal so: Ab nem gewissen Punkt will man einfach auch fertig werden und das Kapitel abschließen! xD Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben trotz der Schwierigkeiten das Beste draus zu machen und bin so gesehen einigermaßen zufrieden. ^^''' Jedenfalls gefällt mir das Ende sehr gut! =D_

**Hide and Seek**

„Oi, Iba! Der Sake ist schon wieder leer!" Ikkaku lehnte genervt an einem Baum auf dem Trainingsgelände der 11. Division und brüllte zu seinem ehemaligen Kompaniemitglied, der ihm wenige Meter gegenübersaß. „Du bist dran ne neue Flache zu holen, Madarame!", pöbelte dieser in ähnlicher Lautstärke zurück. „Wie bitte?!" Der dritte Sitz richtete sich angriffslustig auf. „Wir müssen es also wieder auf _diese_ Weise regeln, ja?!" Tetsuzaemon sprang ebenso voller Tatendrang auf und machte sich bereit den Glatzkopf zu attackieren: „Sieht ganz so aus!"

- Iba & Ikkaku vs. der fehlende Sake: 0:1

In diesem Moment wurde eine Schiebetür in unmittelbarer Nähe vehement aufgerissen. Ikkaku bekam eine Gänsehaut bei dem Lachen, das aus der Dunkelheit hinter der Tür immer näher auf ihn zukam und auch Iba war ein wenig unwohl. „Ich hab dich, Pachinko!" Die Augen des Glatzkopfes – Verzeihung, ich meine Haarlosen – weiteten sich als ihm klar wurde, was das für ihn bedeutete: Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Kusajishi-Fukutaichou ihn auch trotz ihres unglaublich schlechten Orientierungssinns irgendwann wohl oder übel finden würde. Der sonst so toughe Kämpfer seufzte innerlich – warum er? Gerade heute war sein Captain allein zu einer Mission aufgebrochen und zu allem Überfluss hatte Yumichika ihn auch noch im Stich gelassen, weil er einen Friseurtermin hatte. Ausgerechnet _er_ war also mit dem Vize der 11. Division heute nahezu alleine in den Baracken…

- Ikkaku vs. Yachiru: 0:1

„Was spielen wir jetzt?" Yachiru war vergnügt und hyperaktiv wie immer, als sie den Besucher auf dem Trainingsgrund bemerkte: „Oh Mon-Mon! Kommst du uns mal wieder besuchen?" Iba hätte es wissen müssen: Auch trotz des schlechten Namensgedächtnisses von Kusajishi-Fukutaichou hatte sie ihn wiedererkannt und ihm promt einen neuen Spitznamen verpasst… „Spielst du auch mit Verstecken? Es ist so langweilig wenn Ken-chan nicht da ist!" Ikkaku kam diese Frage gerade recht: Ja, Iba spielt mit! Also geht Ihr jetzt und versteckt Euch und wir kommen Euch dann suchen!" Die Idee war perfekt wie genial! Damit wäre er sie wieder für eine Weile los!

- Iba vs. Yachiru: 0:1

Das kleine Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren legte den Kopf leicht schief und überlegte kurz: „Mmh…"

/Oh, nein! Jetzt sag mir nicht ihr gefällt die Idee nicht und sie will was anderes spielen!" „OK! Hehe!" Und schon war sie verschwunden. Ikkaku und Iba atmeten hörbar erleichtert aus. Kurze Stille trat ein bis Ibas Augen plötzlich gefährlich aufblitzten: „Der Sake, Madarame!" „Ha?! Fängst du schon wieder damit an?!"

- Iba & Ikkaku vs. der fehlende Sake: 0:2

_Einige Minuten später:_

„Man, das kann ja wohl nich sein! Wo ist der ganze Alkohol hin, verdammt?! Diese Saufbolde haben hier gestern ne fette Party gefeiert!" Mit Saufbolde meinte er die Shinigami aus den unteren Rängen, die sich am vorigen Abend wohl so richtig die Kante gegeben hatten, weil sie am nächsten Morgen ausnahmsweise mal nicht von ihrem Captain zu Trainingszwecken missbraucht werden würden. Dieser befand sich ja auf einer Mission. Allerdings fehlte dem alleingelassenen 3. Sitz somit ein wichtiges Utensil zur Bekämpfung seiner Langeweile und gleichzeitig als Hilfe seine Vizekommandantin besser ertragen zu können – falls das überhaupt möglich war. Iba hatte sich grummelnd über Ikkakus Schulter gebeugt, der noch immer geistesabwesend in den leeren Schrank starrte.

„Dann müssen wir wohl zu drastischen Maßnahmen greifen, mein Freund!"

- Iba & Ikkaku vs. der fehlende Sake: 0:3

Auch wenn ohne Matsumoto doch etwas mehr Arbeit an ihm selbst hängen blieb – wer hätte das für möglich gehalten – genoss Toushiro die unendliche Ruhe, die zur Ausnahme mal in seinem Büro herrschte. Sein Vize hatte heute frei und er würde vielleicht endlich mal zu seinem eigenen Papierkram kommen. Heute würde ihn mal niemand nerven! Der Captain lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wollte grade einen Schluck Tee nehmen, als er merkwürdige Geräusche auf dem Flur hörte. Was zum? Er hatte seinen Leuten doch extra gesagt, dass ihn keiner stören sollte. Konnte man sich denn hier auf niemanden mehr verlassen? Was ging da draußen überhaupt vor sich? Es klang ziemlich seltsam, mal war es ganz nah, dann wieder weiter weg, fast so als rolle etwas den Flur auf und ab. Erst hatte er sich entschlossen es zu ignorieren, allerdings gelang ihm das bei seiner mangelnden Geduld – für die er einzig und allein seine Vizekommandantin verantwortlich machte – nicht sonderlich gut. Eine Ader zuckte nervös auf seiner Stirn: „Ruhe da draußen!"

- Toushiro vs. die fehlende Ruhe: 0:1

Nichts passierte. Das Geräusch hallte draußen auf den Gängen unentwegt weiter. Der junge Kommandant spürte, wie sich seine Hand krampfhaft an seiner Teeschale festkrallte, um nicht auszurasten - half ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich viel… Er stapfte zur Tür und riss diese wutentbrannt auf: „Ich sagte: RUHE DA DRAUSSEN!" Das Echo seiner Stimme tönte über den Flur.

- Toushiro vs. die fehlende Ruhe: 0:2

Niemand war zu sehen.

Verwirrt schüttelte Toushiro den Kopf und drehte sich wieder, um an seinen Arbeitsplatz zurückzukehren, als ein pinker Haarschopf verdächtig lächelnd vor ihm stand und ihren von Ikkaku angefertigten Roller festhielt. … Dieses lärmende Fahrzeug erklärte so Einiges! „Kusajishi-Fukutaichou…" Hitsugaya versuchte professionell zu bleiben. „Darf ich fragen, was Ihr in meinem Büro wollt? … Mit einem _Roller_?!" Er hatte es mit Absicht so provokant formuliert, wusste aber eigentlich genau, dass selbst wenn die Kleine diesen Wink verstanden hatte, es ihr ohnehin egal wäre und sie es einfach ignorieren würde… So wie sie es mit allem tat, was sie öde fand. Und Förmlichkeiten waren definitiv öde!

„Mir ist langweilig!"

Yachiru war auch die Einzige, der das als Grund ausreichte. Toushiro hingegen wollte sich damit so gar nicht zufrieden geben. „Dann spiel mit deinen nichtsnutzigen Untergebenen." /Scheiß auf die Höflichkeitsfloskeln!/ Sie schien kurz nachzudenken, als hätte sie etwas vergessen (zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass sie eigentlich grade Verstecken mit Ikkaku und Iba spielte), lachte dann aber nur wieder unhilfreich – so fand der Kommandant der 10. Division zumindest. Konnte man von ihr überhaupt eine sinnvolle Antwort erwarten? „Byakkun ist nicht da. Und wenn Byakkun nicht da ist macht es keinen Spaß in seinem Haus rumzufahren!" Sie deutete auf das Teufelsfahrzeug, das Toushiros Ruhe gestört hatte. Seine Augenbraue wanderte gefährlich nach oben: „Ah, da dachtest du also: Fahr ich doch in der 10. Division rum, da ist außer dem Captain, der ARBEITEN will, sowieso niemand." Die Debatte, wenn es überhaupt eine war, ging weiter…

- Toushiro vs. die fehlende Ruhe: 0:3; Toushiro vs. Yachiru: 0:1

Ikkaku und Iba spähten währenddessen durch das Fenster von Hitsugaya-Taichous Büro. Denen kam es grade gelegen, dass die Vizekommandantin diesen mit ihren Spielchen ablenkte. Die beiden konnten den Sake, der unter dem Sofa gehortet war, schon förmlich riechen. Matsumoto hatte ihm irgendwann mal stolz erzählt, dass sie schon seit Ewigkeiten erfolgreich einen Vorrat an Sake-Flaschen vor ihrem Taichou versteckte. Die Rettung war so nah, bis… „Madarame? … Was glaubst du tust du da?" Ikkaku fühlte sich zu recht ertappt, er war bereits mit einem Bein in den Raum gestiegen und hing nun etwas unelegant über dem Fensterbrett. „Ist das eine neue Turnübung, Pachinko?" Yachiru lachte ihn aus – wie immer – und auch Iba konnte sich ein falsches Räuspern nicht verkneifen.

- Ikkaku vs. Yachiru: 0:2

„Ich… wollte mal schauen… Ich hab nach meinem Vizen gesucht, weil sie Versteckspielen wollte!" „Wir spielen Verstecken!?" Yachiru klang hoch erfreut. Ikkaku stolperte promt über seine eigenen Füße und prallte flach auf den Holzboden – ob aus Überraschung oder Verzweiflung, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher – Es. War. Zwecklos.

„Lasst uns was spielen, hier ist es langweilig!"

„Dann geh doch woanders hin!"

„Ja, wir könnten doch alle woanders hin gehen!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktionieren wird, Madarame!"

„Hat jemand Bonbons?"

„Würdet ihr jetzt vielleicht alle mein Büro verlassen?"

„…"

„Wie wär's mit Topfschlagen?"

„Hört mir hier jemand zu?!"

„…"

_Wenig später…_

„Hier, Madarame!" Toushiro hielt ihm ein kleines Stück Eis hin. „Ja, die Bissspuren auf deinem Kopf sehen ganz schön übel aus." „Halt die Klappe, Iba!"

**Yachiru vs. Ikkaku, Iba & Toushiro**

Gewinner: Yachiru (4:0)

Ergebnis:

- Bissspuren auf Ikkakus Kopf

- ein verzweifelter Toushiro, der seine Arbeit nicht machen konnte

- eine seitdem verschwundene Teeschale…

- Reifenspuren eines Rollers auf den Fluren der 10. Division

- **keine** Ruhe

- **kein** Sake

Yachiru befand sich strahlend und zufrieden auf dem Weg zur 13. Division. Dass sie eigentlich mit Ikkaku und Iba am Spielen war hatte sie schon wieder völlig vergessen. Dass ihr Roller noch vor Toushiros Arbeitszimmer stand hatte sie auch vergessen… aber sobald sie sich daran erinnern sollte, würde sie einfach Pachinko losschicken um ihn zu holen. Das Einzige worauf die kleine Vizekommandantin im Moment fixiert war, war die hübsche Teeschale, die sie auf dem Schreibtisch eines gewissen weißhaarigen Captain gefunden hatte:

„Uki wird sich bestimmt sehr darüber freuen!"


	5. Love and other Drugs

_**Charaktere: **Byakuya, Mayuri, Ishida**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>das gibt ein Drama... .**  
>Kommentar: <strong>Also ursprünglich hatte ich ja vor etwas Ernsthafteres zu schreiben... Das Ergebnis ist noch wesentlich bescheuerter als alle anderen Kapitel zusammen. +drop+ Es hat aber echt Spaß gemacht, mal nicht zu sehr auf Sinn und Zweck einer Story zu achten, sondern einfach mal 'irgendwelchen Blödsinn' draufloszuschreiben! =D **  
>Genre Schlagwörter: OOC-ness, Sinnlosigkeit, Herzblatt (- erinnert sich irgendjemand an diese dämliche Show?)**_

_Wie schon gesagt: Die Personenzusammenstellung hätte wohl auf den ersten Blick nach einem ernsthafteren Thema verlangt. xD Allein schon, dass Mayuri und Ishida in einem Chapter vorkommen sollen fand ich, nachdem es gezogen wurde, doch sehr bedenklich... . Aber statt ernst zu sein hier mal eine Story, die sich über jeden Sinn hinwegsetzt und unsere Charaktere mal von einer etwas 'anderen' Seite zeigt. __Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das die bis jetzt längste Story werden würde! xD_

**Love and other Drugs**

Als er die Augen öffnete, dachte er erst er würde immer noch träumen, denn die Umgebung, in der er sich befand wirkte doch sehr befremdlich auf ihn. Wobei… wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hätte er sich nicht mal im Traum solch eine Szenerie ausdenken können… Er blickte um sich, noch immer leicht benommen, fast so als hätte er am Vorabend zu viel getrunken. Aber, da er sich besser kannte als jeder andere, wusste er, dass das völlig unmöglich war.

Wieso also befand er sich an einen höllisch unbequemen Barhocker gefesselt, auf einem Podium in einer riesigen Halle, die einem Vergnügungspark glich, von hunderten bunter leuchtender Herzchenlampen umzingelt und hatte keine Ahnung, wie zum Teufel er hier hergekommen war? Kuchiki Byakuya hatte schon Einiges erlebt, aber das hier schien ihm so surreal, dass selbst ihm, der sonst so selbstverständlich seine Fassade aufrechterhalten konnte, die Überraschung buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

„Ihr habt also auch keine Ahnung was hier los ist, wie ich sehe."

In seiner Verwirrung hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Person neben sich noch gar nicht wahrgenommen – äußerst ungewöhnlich. Hätte er seine Arme benutzen können, wäre jetzt der geeignete Augenblick gewesen, um seine Brille zurechtzurücken; angesichts der Tatsache aber, dass er im Allgemeinen ziemlich bewegungsunfähig war, beließ er es bei einem schlichten Kopfnicken: „Ishida Uryuu. Ich weiß nicht, ob Ihr…" „Selbstverständlich weiß ich, wer Ihr seid. Wollt Ihr mir unterstellen ich hätte vergessen, wer sich mir damals noch vor Kurosaki Ichigo in den Weg gestellt hat, um mich davon abzuhalten meine Schwester wieder zurück in die Soul Society zu bringen?" Die Überraschung um die Hintergründe seines Aufenthaltsortes war dem gewohnt ausdruckslosen, aber kalten Blick des Shinigami gewichen, mit dem er nun den Quincy bedachte. Dieser zeigte sich allerdings relativ unbeeindruckt: „Wie dem auch sei… Mich würde interessieren, wo wir hier sind. Wurden wir entführt?"

„Wer würde einen Quincy entführen?"

„Bitte?"

Byakuya sah kurz unbeteiligt auf den Jüngeren, als hätte er überhaupt nichts gesagt, geschweige denn gehört – er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er leise genug gesprochen hatte, sodass der andere es nicht mitbekommen würde. Warum hatte er das überhaupt gesagt? „Man sollte Ältere nicht so respektlos anstarren." Ishida war eigentlich vom Typ her jemand, der von sich selbst behauptete er könne sich äußerst gut beherrschen, sofern es nicht um die Ehre der Quincys oder aber um Frauen ging, die ungerecht behandelt wurden. Mit jeder weiteren vergehenden Sekunde jedoch glaubte er, zu seinem Missfallen, Kurosaki in seiner Meinung bezüglich Kuchiki Byakuya recht geben zu müssen – oh, wie er es hasste, sich das einzugestehen.

**Wie schön, dass endlich alle wach sind! Dann können wir ja mit dem Experiment beginnen!**

Der Kommandant konnte den Schock, der sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete nicht verbergen und auch Ishida kam diese Stimme, die eben durch einen Lautsprecher die ganze Halle erfüllt hatte, unangenehm vertraut vor. „Kurotsuchi-Taichou, ist das hier etwa alles Eurem kranken Hirn entsprungen?!" Uryuu blieb nicht viel Zeit sich über die Ausdrucksweise des Kuchiki zu wundern, denn nachdem dieser den Namen des verrückten Wissenschaftlers ausgesprochen hatte, schnürte sich seine Kehle wie automatisch zu. Er musste an den Kampf mit dieser Kreatur zurückdenken, an das, was er erfahren hatte… Dieser Bastard hatte Glück, dass er gefesselt war, und zwar in einer Art und Weise, die es unmöglich machte sich zu befreien… sonst hätte er längst…

Zur Rechten von Byakuya schob sich just in diesem Moment unter Ohren betäubendem mechanischem Quietschen ein Loch im Boden auf. Die verwirrten Blicke erntete ein ebenfalls an einen Hocker montierter Kurotsuchi Mayuri, der etwas benommen dreinblickte und nun neben den beiden anderen Opfern eingereiht wurde. Er schenkte aber erst mal nur sich selbst Beachtung, in dem er schlicht verständnislose Dinge vor sich hin grummelte, von denen Byakuya und Ishida immer nur die Hälfte hören konnten: „Nemu… S*******… Plan… Hinterhalt… Dilettanten… Labor… Vorbereitungen… alles… Drogen… warum… hier… Stimme… geklaut?"

**Jetzt, wo auch der letzte Gast da ist – fangen wir an!**

Noch immer tönte die Stimme, die eindeutig Mayuris war, durch den Raum, gefolgt von einer schlecht generierten Melodie, die einem alten Werbejingle glich und aus einem noch älteren Grammophon nudelte, das in der Mitte des Podiums vor den ‚Gästen' aufgetaucht war.

**Willkommen bei Herzblatt!**

Künstliches, aber euphorisches Klatschen erklang, sehr zum Leidwesen der drei Anwesenden, die so gar nicht mehr verstanden, was hier los war. „Was hat das zu bedeuten Kurotsuchi-Taichou?" Der angesprochene Captain machte nicht den Eindruck als hätte er Byakuyas Frage mitbekommen und sprach weiter mit sich selbst. Der Schwarzhaarige allerdings wurde ungehalten: „Kurotsuchi-Taichou!" Er hatte durch den ganzen Raum gebrüllt, aber so tatsächlich die Aufmerksamkeit Mayuris bekommen, der seinen Kopf genervt zur Seite drehte. Ishida war überrascht – er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Kommandant solche Gefühlsreaktionen zeigen konnte. „Was ist? Was schreit Ihr hier so rum? Seht Ihr nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?" „Was hat das hier alles zu bedeuten, du Freak?"

Dem Quincy wurde leicht unwohl. Das hier war so gar nicht der Kuchiki, den man kannte… was war hier los? Wo war er da wieder reingeraten?

**Kandidat #1: Ishida Uryuu.**

Mayuris Stimme wurde von einer weiblichen Computer-Stimme abgelöst, die einen äußerst hohen Nervfaktor besaß:

**Kandidat #1: Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe?**

„Weiß natürlich! … Wobei weiß ja eigentlich gar keine Farbe ist. Wenn man weiß also nicht zu den Farben zählt, dann wäre es natürlich blau!"

Byakuya wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner anderen Seite und sah Ishida aus zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an; ein leicht entsetzter Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit: „Warum antwortest du?" Genau genommen konnte Ishida sich das selbst nicht so wirklich erklären, es war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. „Wahrheitsserum." Die Blicke wanderten zum Captain der 12. Division. „Das ist es, was sie uns verabreicht haben. Und wer weiß, was sonst noch." Der Quincy sah ihn ungläubig an: „_Sie_?" „Ja, _sie_. _Irgendwer_ halt."

**Kandidat #2: Kuchiki Byakuya**

„Hört auf meine Stimme zu missbrauchen!"

Wieder ertönte die Frauenstimme:

**Kandidat #2: Was finden Sie anziehend?"**

„Tattoos."

Die Antwort war erschreckend zielstrebig gekommen und selbst Mayuris Gesichtszüge hatten für einen ganz kurzen Moment ihre ursprüngliche Form verlassen. Als dem Kuchiki-Oberhaupt bewusst wurde, was sich da grade aus seinen tiefsten Gedankengängen befreit hatte, versuchte er in gewohnt ernster Manier die Situation zu klären: „…sind natürlich absolut unangebracht." Ishida konnte sich nicht helfen; der skeptische Blick wollte nicht aus seinem Gesicht weichen… Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass dieser sadistische Wissenschaftler tatsächlich recht hatte und man ihnen allen irgendwelche Drogen verabreicht hatte. Anders konnte er sich das Verhalten von Kuchiki Byakuya wirklich nicht erklären – und das, obwohl er ihn nicht unbedingt allzu gut kannte. Vielleicht war der Captain der sechsten Division ja immer so… wenn er allein war… Er schielte noch einmal kurz zur Seite. … Nein, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

**Kandidat #3: Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

„…"

**Kandidat #3: Wie würden Sie Ihre Traumfrau beschreiben?**

„Leblos."

_Stille._

„Wenn ich könnte würde ich jetzt einfach aufstehen und gehen." Der Quincy nickte nur stumm und starrte weiter geradeaus in die Ferne: „Ja, da würd ich mich anschließen…" Ausnahmsweise konnte er mal nachvollziehen, was der Schwarzhaarige dachte.

**Kandidat #1: Wie würden ****_Sie_**** Ihre Traumfrau beschreiben?**

Offenbar war der computergenerierten Stimme die Antwort von Mayuri wohl nicht zufriedenstellend genug gewesen… wer konnte es ihr verdenken; warum sonst hätte sie so nachdrücklich diese Frage wiederholen sollen…? Vielleicht hatte das Tonband aber auch nur einen Hänger – wer wusste das schon so genau…

„Na ja, also: Sie sollte natürlich halbwegs so intelligent sein wie ich, lange Haare haben, schöne Augenbrauen (?), gut gebaut (…) Sie wissen, was ich meine… sie sollte die Farben weiß und blau mögen und in meine selbst, mit Liebe genähten, modischen Meisterwerke passen, Essen bei Kerzenschein mögen - sie muss nicht kochen können; das kann _ich_ schon –, sie sollte keine Abneigung gegen Rosen und Duftkerzen haben, gerne reisen, romantische Spaziergänge am…"

„LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGWEILIG!"

Ishida drehte sich höchst pikiert zu Byakuya: „Wie bitte?"

…

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen mich mit Eurem ignoranten Gebrüll zu unterbrechen?"

„_Ich. Kann_!"

„Aber…"

„_Ich_ kann nichts dafür, wenn DEIN Leben so langweilig ist!"

„Ich muss doch sehr…"

„Gibt's hier eigentlich nichts zu Trinken!? Was ist das für ein Saftladen!?"

Erneut schob sich unter abermaligem Ohren betäubendem Quietschen eine kleine Luke neben Byakuya auf: Heraus fuhr ein kleines Cocktailglas auf einem Beistelltischchen – mit Strohhalm versteht sich; wie hätte er es sonst trinken sollen?

**Kandidat #3: „…"**

Mayuri war immer noch mit sich und seinem eigenen Wahnsinn beschäftigt und schenkte daher den beiden anderen, offenbar ziemlich neben sich Stehenden, keine Beachtung.

(…)

**Kandidat #1: Was würden Sie auf einem ersten Date unternehmen?**

Byakuya rollte genervt mit den Augen, während er eine dubios leuchtende Flüssigkeit aus dem Cocktailglas schlürfte: „Oh, bitte nicht!" Bei Ishidas Ohren kam dieser Satz allerdings nicht ganz so verständlich an, da der Strohhalm dem Kommandanten der 6. Division das Sprechen nicht gerade leicht gemacht hatte; wir machten uns dennoch die Mühe diesen Code zu dechiffrieren (_Anmerkung der Sender-Redaktion_).

„Also, ich würde…"

Und wieder einmal durfte Ishida nicht ausreden, weil der selbstgefällige und gelangweilte Kuchiki das nicht hören wollte…

„Bla, bla! Kennen wir schon!"

Überraschenderweise war Mayuri mit seinen Gedanken wohl doch nicht ganz so abwesend, wie er alle glauben machen wollte. „Haltet endlich den Rand – alle beide! Ihr macht mich noch wahnsinnig! (_Welch Ironie…_) Ich halt das nicht mehr aus, ich will hier weg – SOFORT!" Fragende Blicke trafen auf einen offenbar in Rage fallenden Kurotsuchi-Taichou. „Kurotsuchi… Der Einzige, der hier gerade redet seid _Ihr_! … Verdammt, ich wünschte ich könnte meine Brille in ein besseres Licht rücken!" Ishida wackelte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl; wenn er nicht bald seine Brille anfassen konnte, dann… „Gewiefte Bemerkung, mein Freund…" Der Quincy war doch recht verblüfft über Byakuyas verhältnismäßig freundliche Äußerung und wischte imaginär den… imaginären Staub von seiner Jacke: „Ja, ich weiß. Ich war schon immer gut darin, das Verhalten von anderen treffend zu kommentieren – na ja, aber Kurotsuchi ist auch nicht…" „…Die Brille ist aber auch **wirklich** hässlich!"

Und wieder war der Brillenträger unterbrochen worden.

**Kandidat #2: „…"**

„ES REICHT!" Mayuris Stuhl rauschte zu Boden.

Er hatte solange hin und her gewackelt, bis der olle Barhocker endlich umgekippt war. „ICH VERSCHWINDE!" Der offensichtlich verzweifelte Shinigami versuchte durch hektische, robbende Bewegungen vorwärts zu kommen; was, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er noch immer an den Stuhl gefesselt war, ziemlich komisch aussah.

**Kandidat #2: Wie würden Sie ihr Ihre Liebe gestehen?**

Byakuya legte ungläubig den Kopf zur Seite: „_Ihr_?"

„RUHE!"

Mayuri kroch noch immer tobend auf dem Boden rum, wurde aber weitestgehend ignoriert. Ishida zog ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den schwarzhaarigen Captain fragend an: „_Ihr_? Was soll die komische Betonung, Bya-chan?" Hätte er gekonnt, hätte er sich selbst eine gescheuert: Was hatte er da grade abgelassen? Wie hatte er ihn genannt? Drehte er jetzt auch durch? Das war zu viel für seine Ehre, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren… „Ich würde _ihn_ einfach in mein Büro zitieren und dann würden wir _"

Byakuya landete kopfüber auf dem Holzparkett. Wäre Mayuri nicht gewesen und hätte dessen Stuhl zu Fall gebracht, hätte man wohl den Rest der Antwort ein wenig zensieren müssen… „Bist du des Wahnsinns, du Verrückter!?" Der Rest von seinem Verstand schämte sich innerlich so einen dummen und unkultivierten Satz vom Stapel gelassen zu haben. Kurotsuchi-Taichou hingegen klang siegessicher. „Das hat er verdient, dieser Snob!", er spuckte auf den Haori des regungslosen Captain der 6. Division – und das alles aus einer liegenden Position; gar nicht so einfach. „Er ist bewusstlos, was wenn er nicht mehr aufsteht? Ich hab keine Lust ihn später vom Boden abzukratzen!" Der Quincy dachte nach, sofern er das noch konnte: Was würde er tun, wenn dieser Fall eintrat? Der andere übriggebliebene Kandidat hatte sich schon wieder anderen Dingen zugewendet und war grade im Begriff sich samt Stuhl vom Podium zu stürzen, auf dem sie sich alle befanden, riss aber in seinem Übereifer das Grammophon mit sich und polterte mit diesem gemeinsam in die Tiefe.

„Ich bin frei!"

Na ja, mehr oder weniger – zumindest der Stuhl war kaputt, gefesselt blieb er immer noch. Der Brillenträger hatte das allerdings in seinen Gedankengängen, die noch immer darum kreisten, was er tun sollte, nicht mitbekommen und bemerkte nun, dass er ‚allein' war.

Das Grammophon war zwar hinüber, aber die Computerstimme ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Sache zu einem Ende zu bringen.

**Ich wähle… Kandidat #1: Ishida Uryuu**

Ein Knallbonbon über Ishidas Kopf löste sich und bunte Konfetti-Herzen regneten auf ihn herab. Er war der Gewinner? Würde man ihn jetzt losbinden? Hatte er es überstanden? Würde sich nun rausstellen, dass das alles nur ein dummer Scherz gewesen war?

Der gleiche Jingle wie zu Beginn dieses ganzen Theaters ertönte erneut – woher wusste niemand, das Gerät war ja von Mayuri zum Schweigen gebracht worden; eben dessen Stimme meldete sich über Lautsprecher nun auch wieder zu Wort:

**Das war's auch schon wieder bei ‚Herzblatt'! Schalten Sie auch das nächste Mal wieder ein, wenn wieder jemand sein persönliches Herzblatt sucht!**

Der Konfetti-Schwall hatte geendet. Dafür löste sich ein riesiges Pappherz(-blatt) von der Decke, segelte nach unten und traf Ishida am Kopf; er kippte zu Boden… auf Byakuya… Der Vorhang fiel – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes; auf Ishida und Byakuya, die nun ihren Rausch ausschliefen. Wenn sie aufwachten, war das alles hier wahrscheinlich längst vergessen, dachte sich Mayuri. Sie würden längst wieder in ihren Betten liegen, wenn sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangten. Der Captain der 12. Division betrachtete die Szenerie noch einmal und klappte dann eine kleine Luke im Boden auf, durch die er in sein Labor verschwand: Das nächste Mal würde er sich andere Opfer suchen, um seine neuen Drogen zu testen… und vorher selber keine davon nehmen…


	6. Zurück in die Zukunft

_**Charaktere: **__Kisuke, Kaien, Ururu__**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>__Ururu?__**  
>Kommentar: <strong>__Ich war zu Angang nicht sicher, ob ich Kaien mit einbeziehen soll, aber letztendlich war es ne gute Idee! =D Warum Ururu mit im Los-pool war weiß ich ehrlich gesagt selbst nicht mehr. xD__**  
>Genre Schlagwörter: **__Past-Arc^^, ansonsten fällt mir da jetzt kein Genre zu ein .__****_

_Ich wusste recht schnell, worum es so in der Story gehen soll - Wie gesagt, da Kaien ja eine etwas komplizierte Komponente darstellt, hab ich mich entschieden das alles in der Past-Arc anzusetzen - von da her hatte ich mit Kisuke echt Glück!^^_  
><em>- Ist zwar eigentlich eher Random-Stuff aber man könnte die FF wenn man wollte sogar in die Storyline von Bleach integrieren - auch wenns merkwürdig wäre. xD<em>  
><em>Jedenfalls hat's echt Spaß gemacht und ließ sich von der Charakter-Zusammenstellung und der Story her sehr schnell und fließend schreiben.<em>  
><em>Jedenfalls ist es ein Chapter, was mir persönlich sehr am Herzen liegt! <em>

**Zurück in die Zukunft**

Es war Winter in der Soul Society; noch früh am Morgen. Eine unscheinbare dünne, weiße Schicht überzog die Gebäude in Seireitei, die in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen eine sanfte Ruhe verströmten. Die Straßen waren noch leer, aber das würde sich bald ändern. Er mochte diese Stille am Morgen, blieb kurz stehen um die kalte Luft noch einmal intensiv in sich aufzunehmen. Es roch süßlich-herb, ein wenig klamm, nach Schnee und Tannennadeln und einem Hauch von Zedernholz. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum viele Shinigami so blind für diese einfachen Dinge durch die Welt liefen. Für die meisten stellte ihre Aufgabe als Todesgott nichts weiter dar, als simpel ihrer Division und den Regeln zu folgen, schlicht ihren Pflichten nachzugehen Seelen zu beschützen und Hollows zur Strecke zu bringen. Aber gab es nicht so viel mehr als Pflichten, Kampf und Saufgelage nach getaner Arbeit?

Was war mit Dingen, wie Ehre, Vertrauen, wahrer Freundschaft oder Liebe? Waren diese nicht von Bedeutung?

Shiba Kaien war nun wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich darum scherte, was andere mit ihrem Leben – oder ihrem Tod – anfingen, wenn er mit diesen Leuten nichts zu schaffen hatte. Dennoch überkam ihn manchmal, so wie heute, diese angestrengte Nachdenklichkeit darüber, warum er eigentlich hier war. Es war oft an diesen Tagen, wenn er nach dem Frühstück mit seinen Geschwistern, noch bevor sich die Sonne am Himmel blicken ließ, beschlossen hatte sich schon auf den Weg zur Arbeit zu machen. Einzig für den Kampf leben, das war für ihn undenkbar. Jeder brauchte doch einen Sinn, seine individuelle Daseinsberechtigung, nur, dass viele sich nicht die Mühe machten danach zu suchen. Er für seinen Teil, war auf der Suche.

Er erreichte die Barracken der 13. Division und trat langsam ein. Ein anderer Shinigami grüßte ihn förmlich, Kaien hob nur schlicht seine Hand, sagte aber nichts – er beließ es bei einem stummen Lächeln. „Ukitake-Taichou sagte, es wäre jemand in Eurem Zimmer, der Euch sprechen will." Das Oberhaupt des Shiba-Clans blieb kurz stehen: „Ein Gast, so früh am Morgen? Da muss ja jemand wissen, dass ich gerne überpünktlich bin." Mit diesen Worten winkte er seinem Kameraden als dankende Geste noch einmal zu und steuerte sein Arbeitszimmer an. Eigentlich hatte er noch ein paar Aufwärmübungen machen wollen, bevor es an das Training der neuen Rekruten der Division ging, aber das musste wohl ausfallen. Er schob die dünne Tür beiseite und blickte direkt auf seinen Besucher, der es sich bereits bequem gemacht hatte: „Ah, Shiba-san! Wie schön, da seid Ihr also!"

„Urahara-Taichou, Euch hätte ich hier nicht erwartet. Was kann ich für Euch tun? Und… was soll dieser ungewöhnliche Kleidungsstil, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?" Dieser Typ war gerade erst vor ein paar Tagen zum Captain befördert worden… was konnte er von ihm wollen? Kaien war doch ein wenig irritiert. Er hatte vorher noch nie mit diesem Mann zutun gehabt, geschweige denn sich mit ihm unterhalten; gut, dass er zumindest seinen Namen wusste, das wäre sonst ziemlich unangenehm geworden. Kisuke sah kurz an sich herunter und betrachtete seinen grünen Lieblingsüberwurf: „Ach, das meint Ihr. Hab ich beim Aufräumen gefunden, als ich mein ganzes Zeug in mein neues Quartier in der 12. geschafft habe." Er begann sich mit einem Fächer Luft zuzuwedeln und grinste ein wenig: „Aber, aber. Setzt Euch doch, das ist schließlich _Euer_ Arbeitszimmer!" Kisukes merkwürdiger, grün-weiß gestreifter Hut hatte die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des jungen Mannes auf sich gezogen und ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er immer noch im Türrahmen stand: „Ja, sollte ich wohl!" Während er sich Kisuke gegenüber setzte beäugte er noch immer skeptisch den Kopfschmuck des Älteren. Was sollte dieser Aufzug? Warum trug der Kerl nicht seinen Shihakushou und vor allem seinen Haori? „Kisuke-san…" Eine kindliche und etwas ängstliche Stimme lenkte Kaien jedoch von dieser Frage ab. Sein Blick wanderte zu einem kleinen Mädchen, das neben dem neuen Captain der 12. Einheit saß und sich ein wenig unsicher an dessen Umhang festklammerte. Wer war dieses Kind? Aus Rukongai vielleicht? Was wollte Urahara-Taichou mit ihr? Dieser senkte daraufhin kurz seinen Fächer und legte seine freie Hand auf den Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens: „Oh, hab ich ganz vergessen! Ich habe Euch meine Begleitung ja gar nicht vorgestellt. Das ist Tsumugiya Ururu. Meine Assistentin!" „Assistentin?", die Augenbrauen des Shinigami zogen sich ein wenig zusammen. Kisuke unterdessen, hatte wieder damit begonnen mit dem Fächer vor seinem Gesicht herum zu gestikulieren: „Ja, sie begleitet mich heute!" Warum schien es ihm als klang das für sein Gegenüber alles völlig logisch; machte für ihn dafür aber so überhaupt keinen Sinn? Merkwürdige Situation. „Werdet Ihr das Angebot von Ukitake-Taichou annehmen?" … „Woher wisst Ihr davon? Habt Ihr mit ihm gesprochen?" „Nein, habe ich nicht." Urahara nahm einen Schluck aus der Teeschale vor ihm, die ihm wohl derjenige angeboten hatte, der ihn auch hereingelassen hatte. Kaien wusste ganz genau, dass sich sein Gesprächspartner sehr wohl darüber im Klaren war, dass seine Frage damit nicht beantwortet war; die Tatsache aber, dass dieser keine Anstalten machte von sich aus weiter darauf einzugehen, fing an seine Geduld zu strapazieren… Kaum hörbar atmete er einmal tief aus, eher er sich quasi wiederholte: „Woher wisst Ihr es dann?" „Ich habe meine Quellen.", war die kurze, aber mysteriöse Stellungnahme Uraharas, die durch den Fächer, der sein Gesicht fast komplett verdeckte, noch unterstrichen wurde. „Und ich nehme doch mal an es sind vertrauliche Quellen.", schlussfolgerte der Dunkelhaarige, noch immer, oder sogar noch mehr, genervt von der Undurchschaubarkeit des blonden Captains. Ururu war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Unterhaltung so zu nichts führte und irgendwie tat ihr der junge Shinigami auch ein bisschen leid, also nahm sie als ‚Assistentin' Kisukes mit unsicherer Stimme selbst das Wort in die Hand: „Wir kommen aus der Zukunft."

Jetzt hörte es aber auf! Wollte man ihn für dumm verkaufen? Er war nicht der Typ, der schnell aus der Rolle fiel, aber das hier kratzte doch haarscharf an seiner Clementia… Er wollte das kleine Mädchen aber nicht beleidigen, vielleicht glaubte sie das ja wirklich; also nickte er einmal verständnisvoll und pflichtete der Kleinen bei: „Oh ja, natürlich! Ihr seid aus der Zukunft; ich verstehe." „Das tut Ihr nicht.", kommentierte der frisch ernannte Captain nebensächlich. Erneut musste Kaien sich beherrschen nicht allzu dumm aus der Wäsche zu gucken und vor allem sich nicht aufzuregen: „Was jetzt, bitte?" „Ururu kommt gut damit klar, keine Sorge. Wegen ihr braucht Ihr nicht so zu tun als würdet Ihr diesen Unsinn glauben." Aha, also war es doch nur ein schlechter Scherz! „Ihr seid also nicht aus der Zukunft, dachte ich's doch!", schlussfolgerte der Shiba-Junge und schien sich wieder etwas wohler in seiner Situation zu fühlen. Er mochte es nicht schon so früh am morgen auf den Arm genommen zu werden. „Doch, doch.", war Kisukes wie selbstverständlich klingende Antwort; er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und schlürfte hörbar. Der ‚Vizekommandant der 13. Division in spe' blinkte nur stumm in Urahara-Taichous Richtung und sagte erstmal nichts mehr. Der blonde Kommandant stellte seine Tasse wieder vor sich ab und bedachte die Reaktion des Jüngeren mit größter Belustigung, bis er der Meinung war, sein Gegenüber hätte genug ausgeharrt: „Es ist mir prinzipiell ziemlich egal, ob Ihr glaubt, wo wir herkommen. Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Ich bin einzig und allein hier, um Eure Rolle als zukünftiger Vizekommandant zu besprechen." Ein Funke der Einsicht schlich sich über Kaiens Gesicht: „So ist das also: Das ist eine dieser null-acht-fünfzehn-Geschichten, in der sie in die Vergangenheit reisen, um die Zukunft zu verändern, nicht wahr? Aber da mach ich nicht mit!" Er glaubte die Situation vollends erfasst zu haben und stempelte dieses merkwürdige Erlebnis einfach als ein seltsames Hirngespinst ab – sicher würde er jeden Moment aufwachen und merken, dass es nur ein Traum war. „Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich möchte, dass die Zukunft so bleibt, wie sie ist." Kaien stand kurz vor erneuter Verwirrung, als er zielstrebig den Kopf schüttelte: Nein, er lies sich nicht weiter provozieren und schon erst recht nicht weiter durcheinanderbringen! Er wollte aufstehen und einfach gehen – wenn es nur ein Traum war, dann konnte man ihm diese Unhöflichkeit gegenüber einem Kommandanten schließlich verzeihen. Allerdings lies ihn die Stimme des Mädchens innehalten, dass sich ebenfalls von ihrem Platz, halb hinter Kisuke, aufgerichtet hatte: „Kisuke-san ist noch nicht fertig!" Der dunkelhaarige Shinigami sah zu dem ebenso dunkelhaarigen Mädchen: Sie blickte schuldbewusst zur Seite und schien sich ein wenig zu schämen so unerlaubt und beinahe tadelnd das Wort gegen einen Älteren erhoben zu haben. „Es wäre schön… wenn Ihr Euch anhören würdet, was er zu sagen hat." Der Satz glich nur noch einem eingeschüchterten Murmeln. Im Gegensatz zu dem suspekt wirkenden Captain hatte Kaien das Gefühl der Kleinen irgendwie mehr vertrauen zu können; er lächelte sie freundlich an und hoffte, sie würde sich so wieder etwas besser fühlen: „Ist gut, ich… werde diesem Kerl zuhören." Ein verdächtiger Seitenblick zu Urahara, eher er sich wieder setzte: „Sofern er auch wirklich irgendwas sagt!"

…

Kaien schlug die Augen auf. Was war los? Hatte er das wirklich nur geträumt? Wie war er dann nach Hause gekommen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Auch wenn er versuchte das Gespräch mit dem Kommandanten zu rekonstruieren, fielen ihm doch nur einzelne Fragmente wieder ein, die für sich allein genommen aber überhaupt keinen Sinn machten, wenn man sie nicht mehr zu einem großen Ganzen zusammenfügen konnte... Obwohl er sich erinnerte gehofft zu haben, dass es nur ein Traum war, wollte sein Unterbewusstsein das irgendwie nicht so ganz glauben. Er stand langsam auf, fuhr sich einmal durch die Haare und beschloss sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen. Allerdings vergeblich. Er hörte die Stimme des blonden Captain in seinem Kopf: „Und kümmert Euch gut um Kuchiki-san!" Der Shinigami schüttelte den Kopf – was für ein Blödsinn! Er sollte sich um Kuchiki-san kümmern? Um diesen kleinen rebellischen Bengel? Das war doch der Job von Shihôin-san. Er seufzte ein klein wenig genervt und überlegte kurz, ob Urahara-Taichou jemand anderen damit gemeint haben könnte, aber ihm fiel niemand ein. Kaien zuckte mit den Schultern – war auch egal was ihm dieser Typ in seinem Traum erzählt hatte.

Er schlenderte, entgegen seiner Natur, langsam durch die Straßen von Seireitei, noch immer ziemlich nachdenklich. „Guten Morgen, Shiba-Fukutaichou!" Eine leichte Gänsehaut stellte sich in seinem Nacken auf, als er die seit Neustem unangenehm vertraute Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief. Er blieb stehen, um den Ranghöheren - heute in gewohnter Captain-Montur, standesgemäß zu grüßen: „Guten Morgen, Urahara-Taichou." Der Blonde nickte ihm zu, während er einem anderen Shinigami seiner Division eine Kiste reichte, damit dieser sie in dessen neues Büro brachte. Kaien überlegte kurz, während Kisuke sich einem weiteren Karton zuwandte, der auf dem Wagen vor dem Eingang zur 12. Division stand; sollte er ihn darauf ansprechen? Er sah kurz angestrengt zu Boden, richtete seinen Blick dann aber um so zielstrebiger auf den Älteren: „Was hat das zu bedeuten – ‚Ich soll mich um Kuchiki-san kümmern.' - ?" Kaien bekam dafür lediglich ein paar verständnislos zusammengezogene Augenbrauen… „Wovon sprecht Ihr?" …und dann ein leichtes, aber völlig undefinierbares Grinsen: „Warum solltest Ihr Euch um Byakuya kümmern?" Das Oberhaupt des Shiba-Clans verschränkte einsichtig die Arme – es war also wirklich ein Traum gewesen! „Ach, nichts weiter. Grüßt das kleine Mädchen von mir." Er konnte sich selbst nicht so ganz erklären, wieso ihm dieser Satz über die Lippen gekommen war und ging kopfschüttelnd an Kisuke vorbei. Dieser machte keine Anstalten sich in die Richtung des anderen zu drehen, als er diesem antwortete: „Oh, dafür ist es wohl zu spät. Sie sind eben gegangen…" Diese Bemerkung kam so beiläufig, dass Kaien deren Bedeutung erst klar wurde, als er noch einige Schritte gegangen war. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock und er drehte sich, schon zu einer weiteren Frage ansetzend, zu dem Taichou um… doch dieser war schon wieder verschwunden. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Kopf und griff nach einem Büschel Haare: Was um alles in der Welt war hier los? Was sollte dieses ganze Theater!? Kaien hatte schlicht keine Erklärung für die Merkwürdigkeiten, die sich abgespielt hatten und er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, was davon nun Realität war und was nicht. … Er beschloss mit Ukitake-Taichou zu sprechen. Ja, mit seinem Captain zu reden hatte immer eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung… und ein Tee würde ihm sicher auch gut tun.

…

Kisuke betrat mit Ururu seinen Laden. Der Rest der Bewohner war offensichtlich ausgeflogen, denn es war ungewohnt ruhig. „Das war doch mal ein netter Ausflug, nicht wahr?" Ururu sah schuldbewusst an sich herunter und fuhr unbewusst das Muster der Tatamimatten mit ihren Augen nach: „Kisuke-san…" Uraharas typischer, belustigter Ausdruck verschwand und er setzte eine ernsthaftere Miene auf; er sah zu seinem Schützling. „Hätte ich nicht auch Eure Erinnerungen löschen müssen? Ich meine… ich hab vergessen… Es ist meine Schuld, wenn die…" Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Kopf und tätschelte ihn verständnisvoll, ohne die Spur von Ärgernis: „Na, na, Ururu. Du bist an überhaupt nichts schuld. Es wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen ‚meine' Erinnerungen zu löschen. Das hat so schon alles seinen Sinn." Kisuke nahm seine Hand weg und betrachtete das bunte Gerät, das auf dem Tisch lag. „Trotzdem sollten wir den Gedächtnisbestimmer mal wieder aufladen!" Er öffnete eine Schranktür, um die Teekanne und zwei Schälchen herauszuholen, stellte dann aber fest, dass nichts von dem was er suchte dort war. „Wieso ist Tessai-san eigentlich nie da, wenn man ihn braucht?"


	7. Much Ado About Nothing

_**Charaktere: **__Shinji & Mashiro__**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>__Was soll ich denn daraus machen?__**  
>Kommentar: <strong>__Ja, also ich muss feststellen nur über zwei Charaktere zu schreiben ist weit aus schwieriger als über fünf... xD Immerhin haben die beiden ja eine gemeinsame Verbindung - das hat es etwas einfacher gemacht.__**  
>Schlagwörter: <strong>__Stille, Langeweile, Daily-Life__****_

_Wie eigentlich fast alle Chapter (oder zumindest könnte man es so sehen .) spielt die FF nach Kapitel 423. Mashiro und Shinji gammeln zusammen in ihrem Lagerhaus ab. Irgendwie war es echt schwer, sich dazu was einfallen zu lassen, aber dafür, dass ich keinen Plan hatte ist die FF in sich doch eine runde Sache geworden!^^_  
><em>- Wer entdeckt die nette Anspielung auf Chapter 3? =D<em>

**Much Ado About Nothing**

Ein abgelegenes Lagerhaus. Über die Hälfte der Bewohner ausgeflogen. Weit und breit nur Stille… und gähnende Langeweile; bis…

„Chuuuuuuu…."

Ein Seitenblick; keine weitere Reaktion.

„Chu, chu, chu…"

Ein erneuter Seitenblick. Mashiro lümmelte auf dem Boden rum und drehte sich nun auf den Bauch, Gesicht in ein Kissen gepresst: „Chwuuw…." Die merkwürdigen Geräusche wurden ein wenig gedämmt.

„Kann man dir irgendwie helfen?", eine genervte Frage von einem eben so genervt guckenden Shinji, der sein Buch zur Seite legte, das er aus Langeweile auf dem Kopf las. Eigentlich wusste er, dass der Grünhaarigen sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen war.

Sie drehte sich in die Richtung des Ex-Captain und sah ihn mit einer komischen Grimasse an: „Mir ist öööööööööde!" Der blonde Vizard richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit desinteressiert wieder auf sein Buch: „Dann such dir ne Beschäftigung." Ihm war völlig klar, dass es grade erst angefangen hatte. In dem Moment in dem er nachgefragt hatte und sich damit erbarmt hatte sich ihrer anzunehmen, hatte er seine nicht vorhandene Einwilligung gegeben sich näher mit ihr zu beschäftigen; glaubte _sie_. „Und was für eine Beschäftigung?" Shinji tat so als wäre er weiterhin in seinen Roman vertieft, angesichts der Tatsache allerdings, dass er diesen Satz grade zum fünften Mal angefangen hatte, würde er wohl bald die Geduld verlieren: „Ist mir doch egal."

Es wurde verdächtig still.

Er linste kurz zu ihr rüber um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht in ihrer Langeweile versuchte das Kissen zu essen, auf dem sie lag… oder andere merkwürdige Dinge ausprobierte, nur um zu bemerken, dass Mashiro ihn die ganze Zeit schweigend angestarrt hatte. „Da! Es ist dir gar nicht egal! Du hast rübergeschaut!" Ein Grummeln, kaschiert durch die simpelste aller ‚Ausreden': „Hab ich nicht!" Die zweitgrößte Nervensäge unter der Gruppe verbannter Shinigami – Platz eins belegte für Shinji noch immer ungeschlagen Hiyori – riss die Augen auf und zeigte anschuldigend auf den Vizard mit der Bob-Frisur: „Du wolltest mich beobachten, weil du dachtest ich schlafe! Du Perverser!" Der ehemalige Captain der fünften Division rollte mit den Augen, als könnte er sich selbst so von dieser fälschlichen Anklage ablenken; aber irgendwie wollte dieser schlecht durchdachte ‚Plan' nicht so wirklich aufgehen – er fragte sich warum. Die Ironie in seinem Inneren erreichte ihren Siedepunkt, als die Verrückte ihre Lautstärke erheblich aufdrehte und sich auf dem Boden zu wälzen begann: „Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!"

Er hatte beschlossen diesen Tick einfach zu ignorieren und griff sich eines der Shonen Jump Magazine, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa lagen – auf sein Buch hatte er jetzt keine Lust mehr. Ein Schrei der Bestürzung ehe seine Finger das Cover des Heftes streifen konnten: „Halt! Das **darfst** du nicht! Rose wird immer ganz sauer, wenn jemand anderes sein Jump liest!" Shinji legte seine Hand demonstrativ und in hohem Bogen auf das Heft und lies es zielstrebig auf seinen Schoß wandern: „Aha. Der ist aber grade nicht hier, also ist es mir egal." Er schlug die erste Seite auf. Mashiro hämmerte mit ihren Füßen auf dem Boden rum und zappelte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen: „Das petzte ich, wenn er wieder da ist! Du willst dir nur die Bildchen angucken! Hentai!" Und damit war sie wieder in ihr altes Schema verfallen. Der Vizard blendete das allerdings gekonnt aus und blätterte durch die einzelnen Kapitel und murmelte die Dialoge vor sich hin: „ ‚Willst du deine Familie retten?' – ‚Natürlich! Gibt es denn eine Möglichkeit?' ‚Ja, nur eine: Du musst ein…'"

„Wo ist Rose eigentlich?"

Shinji schmetterte das Magazin mit etwas zu viel Wucht auf den Boden: „Verdammt! Musst du mich an so einer Stelle unterbrechen!?" Mashiro beachtete seine Reaktion überhaupt nicht und tat mehr so als wäre ihr Gegenüber schwerhörig: „Ich wollte wissen wo Rose ist."

„Was weiß ich."

Er sammelte das leicht zerfledderte Heft auf und klopfte es ab. „Wahrscheinlich im Manga-Cafe."

„Und Love?"

„Da wo Rose ist."

„Und Hiyori?"

„Baden."

„Und Hacchin?"

„Eis essen."

„Und Lisa?"

„Hat irgendwas von ner neuen Geschäftsidee erzählt und meinte sie würde ne Weile unterwegs sein."

„Und wo ist Kenseeeeei?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Und was machst _du_ hier?"

Shinji knirschte mit den Zähnen: „_Ich_ wollte eigentlich meine _Ruhe_ haben, denn fälschlicherweise dachte ich Kensei würde dich mitnehmen, wohin auch immer er gegangen ist."

„Das ist ja blöd."

„Was du nicht sagst."

Die Ironie floss inzwischen schon vom Sofa runter wie ein Lavastrom und bahnte sich langsam ihren Weg zu Mashiro. Er fragte sich ob sie sie jemals erreichen würde…

„Dann müssen wir beide jetzt eben zusammen unsere Ruhe haben!", für die Grünhaarige klang dieser Vorschlag mehr als logisch – für Shinji weniger. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer bedeutete ihm, dass sie vielleicht wusste, wie das geht und endlich ihre Klappe halten würde: „Was macht man denn so, wenn man seine Ruhe haben will?" Sein Nasenflügel bebte, Hände zitterten krampfhaft. Wenn es nicht zu riskant wäre sie hier alleine zu lassen, wäre er schon längst weg – _weit_ weg.

„Berry-tan könnte auch mal wieder herkommen.", Mashiro zog einen Schmollmund als wäre es eine persönliche Beleidung und einzig sie der Grund, dass Ichigo sich nicht mehr bei den Vizard blicken lies. Shinji schielte in ihre Richtung, während sich die Form seiner Augenbraue veränderte: „Warum sollte er? Seid ihr jetzt beste Freunde, oder was?" „Neeeeein.", ein weiterer Ausdruck dessen, dass sie zwischen Gesagtem und Gemeintem nicht wirklich unterscheiden konnte – oder wollte. „Es war nur so lustig ihm beim Training zuzugucken!" „Dann geh ihn doch besuchen und frag ob er mit dir spielen möchte! Ihr könntet ja Eis essen oder auf den Spielplatz gehen!", der Ex-Captain versuchte sich wieder anderen Dingen zuzuwenden und dachte, dass Mashiro bei dem Wort ‚Eis' eventuell tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen würde zu gehen. „Shinji, Baaaaaaka! Ihr habt doch gesagt Berry-tan hat seine Kräfte verloren! Baka-Shinji! Baka-Shinji!" Die Hand des Blonden krallte sich in den schon leicht zerfetzten Stoff des Sofas und war im Begriff dessen Verschleiß zu verschlimmern. _Sie_ hingegen begann damit wieder mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden zu trommeln. Es wurde lauter. Und lauter. Und ungeduldiger. Und ungeduldig lauter. Und…

„Kannst du nicht einfach mal still halten und die Klappe halten!?"

Mashiro legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Shinji böse an: „Schrei doch nicht so! Ich hab gar nichts gesagt." Der Vizard atmete gezielt aus um einen Teil seiner sich anstauenden Aggressionen rauszulassen. „Ich. Will. Einfach. Nur. Dieses. Buch. Lesen. Ohne. Dass. Jemand. Dauernd. Irgendwelche. Fragen. Stellt. Und. Mich. Nervt."

„Sag das doch gleich."

Die Grünhaarige stand auf, sammelte ihr Kissen ein und hüpfte auf die Tür zu. „Dann leg ich mich nach draußen!"

Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Shinji war sichtlich verwirrt.

Mashiros Gesicht lugte noch einmal nach drinnen: „Bis später, Baaaaaaka-Shinji!" Und dann ließ sie das Tor hinter sich zufallen.

„Müde…"

Ein letztes Murmeln in dem abgelegenen Lagerhaus, bis wieder Stille herrschte – weit und breit.

Endlich.


	8. Men in Black

_**Charaktere: **__Yoruichi, Aizen, Granz, Jinta, Ichigo__**  
>Erster Eindruck: <strong>__Aizen: boar nee; Granz: Nein!; Jinta: ...; Ichigo: Na toll, auch das noch...__**  
>Kommentar:<strong>__ Weil die Ziehung schon ne Weile her ist, hatte ich mir schon länger überlegt, was ich so schreiben will. Ist so ziemlich komplett in meinen Freistunden entstanden.^^__**  
>Genre Schlagwörter: **__Magical-Girl xD - mehr kann man da gar nicht verraten =D__****_

_Ja, wie schon gesagt, man kann nicht groß sagen worum es geht, das würde zu viel verraten. Jedenfalls ist es eine lustige Story, wie vielleicht das Schlagwort 'Magical-Girl' andeuten lässt. xD Tja, wer ist das Magical-Girl?_  
><em>Und wer errät warum der Titel 'Men in Black' heißt?<em>

**Men in Black**

Er war nicht der Typ, der am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wusste in wessen Bett er aufwachte. Das war auch nicht das eigentliche Problem, denn das Bett in dem er lag, _war_ sein Bett. Es stand nur nicht in _seinem_ Zimmer. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Sein erster Impuls laut aufzuschreien war von den dunkellilafarbenen Tapeten an den Wände erheblich gezügelt worden und wandelte sich zunächst einmal nur in schweigendes Entsetzen. Ichigo saß auf seiner Decke, die ironischerweise schon seit Unzeiten von einem Quincy-ähnlichen Kreuz geziert wurde, und versuchte sich an den vergangenen Abend zu erinnern. Er sah sich um: Außer der hässlichen Wandverkleidung und seinem Bett war der Raum leer. Und er meinte leer. Es gab weder Fenster, noch eine Tür, was an sich schon merkwürdig genug war.

Ein grollendes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, die versuchten, nicht zu der fast schon paralysierend wirkenden Tapete abzuschweifen. Ein Spalt öffnete sich in der Wand und gab einen geheimen Gang preis, der aus dieser – nennen wir es mal ‚Zelle' – herauszuführen schien. Ichigos Augen verdunkelten sich schlagartig, als er die Ursache für diese hilfreiche Erleuchtung erkannte.

„Kurosaki Ichigo, willkommen in meinem Reich!"

Der vermeintlich tief in Sereitei inhaftierte Aizen Sousuke höchstpersönlich hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen seinem Gast einen Besuch abzustatten. Er schritt, wie er sich wohl selbst bezeichnen würde, ‚grazil', durch den Raum und blieb vor dem orangehaarigen Aushilfsshinigami stehen, der ihm einst auf äußerst unschöne Art und Weise, so fand Aizen, seine Hand ins Gesicht gedrückt hatte, nur um danach in vermeintlich attraktiver Erscheinung, die wohl nie an das Modebewusstsein des ehemaligen Captains würde herankommen können, seine heiß geliebten Pläne zunichte zu machen. Auch wenn er sich eingestehen musste, dass letztendlich eigentlich ein gewisser Urahara Kisuke am längeren Hebel gesessen hatte und er lediglich von einer ihm bis dato unbekannten (und das wollte bei ihm etwas heißen) Attacke, namentlich ‚Final Getsuga Tensho', geblendet und abgelenkt worden war.

„Aizen!"

Das war alles, was Ichigo, der nicht ganz wusste wohin mit seiner angestauten Wut auf den Verräter, herausbrachte, während er zielstrebig nach seinem Shinigami-Abzeichen greifen wollte.

„Hoh? Du willst kämpfen?", das selbsternannte Mastermind spielte den Überraschten, nur um dann in Schadenfreude überzugehen: „Es ist nicht hier. Du kannst dich also nicht in einen Shinigami verwandeln. Du kannst nichts tun." Und seine Betonung lag auf ‚_nichts_'. Die Hand des Jüngeren krampfte sich zusammen: „Was willst du?!"

„Schön, dass du fragst. So ruhig gefällst du mir schon viel besser." Wobei er mit _ruhig_ nicht wirklich ruhig, sondern schlichtweg schwach und wehrlos meinte. Aizen holte einen Hocker hinter seinem Rücken vor, wie auch immer er das gemacht hatte, stellte ihn ab, setzte sich und schnipste einmal mit dem Finger: „Los Junge, bring uns einen Tee!" Die Öffnung in der Wand tat sich wieder auf, herein kam Jinta mit einem Tablett; darauf zwei Tassen und eine Kanne. Ein Beistelltisch tauchte zeitlich abgestimmt aus einem offensichtlich hinter Aizen vorhandenen Schwarzen Loch auf.

„Jinta? Was macht _du_ hier?" Hatte er den Jungen entführt? Ichigo wusste es nicht, wunderte sich aber, dass Urahara das offenbar entgangen sein musste.

Aizen nahm entspannt einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück – was etwas merkwürdig aussah, da der Hocker natürlich keine Lehne hatte. „Er gehört zu meinem Personal."

Die ganze Situation war verdammt creepy. Was machte Aizen hier? Warum war er nicht in seiner Zelle? Ichigo betrachtete den Ex-Captain mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und herablassendem Blick; was auch immer der Grund war, er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser manipulative… Seine Hände verkrampften sich weiter, als die ‚Tür' erneut aufging. Jinta hatte sich schweigend in eine Ecke verzogen und sah, genau wie Ichigo zu dem neuen Besucher.

„Aizen-sama, ich habe soweit alles vorbereitet. Wir können anfangen."

Das Grauen nahm seinen Lauf: Wer war dieser schräge Typ mit den pinken Haaren und der merkwürdigen Schminke, die zu den Tapeten passte? Dass es sich um einen Arrancar handeln musste, war ihm zwar klar, aber wenn er diesen Kerl schon mal getroffen hätte, würde er sich definitiv erinnern. Aizen antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ich denke wir brauchen noch einen Moment. Ich habe ihn noch nicht mental darauf vorbereitet." Er schlürfte erneut lautlos aus seiner Tasse und sah den Oberschüler dann mit durchdringendem Blick an: „So, … Kurosaki Ichigo." Seine Stimme strahlte Bestimmtheit aus, Macht. Ein eisiges Gefühl zog sich durch Ichigos Körper und er spürte wie sich jeder seiner Muskeln verkrampfte. Was war los? Warum fühlte er sich diesem Verräter so schutzlos ausgeliefert? Warum war er ihm, auch ohne sein Zanpakutou, nicht schon längst an die Kehle gesprungen? Er fand sein eigenes Verhalten ungewöhnlich, konnte aber nichts tun, um sich selbst das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Seine ausbleibende (Über-)Reaktion nahm Aizen als Anlass seinen Plan zu erklären. Er war ein wenig ekstatisch – er hatte noch nie zuvor jemandem, außer Gin und Tousen teilweise, einen seiner Pläne erklärt.

„Seit deiner Geburt bist du ein außergewöhnliches Wesen, das…"

Ichigo musste ihn angesichts dieses Flashbacks unterbrechen: „Ja, ja. Sonst noch was?" Er kratzte sich an einem Ohr und strahlte offensichtliches Desinteresse für Aizens ‚alte Geschichten' aus.

„Es ist unhöflich andere zu unterbrechen. Vor allem, wenn man den zukünftigen Herrscher der Welt vor sich hat." Der Orangehaarige zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich kann auf die Herrschaft der Welt verzichten, denke ich." Aizens Blick verdunkelte sich; er hörte es gar nicht gerne, wenn man seine Pläne in Frage stellte, schon erst recht nicht, wenn sein Lieblingsobjekt derjenige war, der das tat. Trotzdem sprach er weiter ohne sich von seinem Vorhaben ablenken zu lassen: „Und gerade weil du so ein außergewöhnliches Wesen bist, hast du mein Interesse geweckt." Der Ex-Captain kam seinem Gegenüber näher: „Wir haben Großes vor, Kurosaki Ichigo." Diese Bestimmtheit, die so entschieden rüberkam, ließ den Shinigamistellvertreter äußerst unangetan ein Stück zurückweichen. Sein Feind aber strich sich elegant durch die Haare und legte dann eine Hand auf dessen Schulter: „Und ich hoffe, dass es dir am Ende genauso gefallen wird, wie mir."

Ichigo spürte, wie sich seine Augen weiteten, er eigentlich flüchten wollte, und trotzdem fühlte er sich noch immer nicht im Stande, das zu tun, was er in dieser Situation eigentlich gerne tun würde. WARUM?!

Der Spalt in der Wand öffnete sich erneut: „Oi, Kisuke! Wo zum Teufel hast du…" Yoruichi hielt in ihrer Beschwerde inne, als sie Aizen erblickte, der grade dabei war, wie sie es interpretierte, sich über jemand anderen herzumachen. „Oh, ich wollte nicht stören." Die ‚Tür' schloss sich wieder.

Noch ehe Ichigo verzweifelt um Hilfe rufen konnte, lugte sie erneut durch die Tür, diesmal ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht: „Ichigo!" Sie sah ihn direkt an und schüttelte dann einsichtig den Kopf. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast."

„Was? Nein! Ich! Aizen hat…" Weitere Worte fehlten ihm, ebenso wie die Fähigkeit diese zu artikulieren. Yoruichi kam langsam auf die beiden zu, bis sie direkt neben ihrem ehemaligen Schützling (wenn man es denn so nennen wollte) stand: „Nicht so verklemmt, Ichigo. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Jeder hat seine Vorlieben!" „Aber! Ich!", er _wusste_ schlichtweg nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Allein schon, dass sie ihm das überhaupt zutraute war… Ihre Hand tätschelte verständnisvoll seine andere Schulter – eine wurde ja noch immer von Aizen besetzt, der bislang zu dieser Unterbrechung geschwiegen hatte. „Deswegen war es dir damals so unangenehm mich nackt zu sehen, ich verstehe." Jinta, der weiterhin in der Ecke saß, blickte bei dieser Vorstellung ein bisschen schockiert zwischen Yoruichi und Ichigo hin und her. _Er_ hatte ja keine Ahnung, in welchem Kontext dieses Erlebnis stand.

Aizen wollte gerade endlich das Wort erheben, als Granz ungehalten mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden rumtippelte: „Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen, Aizen-sama? Ich habe alle Sachen hier!" Er deutete auf den Kleiderbügel in seiner Hand, an dem ein rosanes Magical-Girl-Outfit hing. Sousuke grummelte genervt: „Jetzt habt ihr die ganze Stimmung versaut." Seine Hand rutschte von Ichigos Schulter, bevor er sich erhob und kurz räusperte: „Junge, bereite das Equipment vor!" Jinta sprang unverständlicherweise sofort auf und kramte Kamera und Belichtungsapparate vor. Yoruichi wirkte interessiert: „Ein Fotoshooting? Braucht ihr noch ein Model?" Sie betonte, ein wenig zu übertrieben, ihre weiblichen Kurven und offensichtlichen Vorteile, beeindruckte ihre ausnahmslos männliche (wobei man bei manchen vielleicht nicht ganz sicher sein konnte) Gesellschaft damit aber eher weniger. Beleidigt ob dieser ausbleibenden Reaktionen verschränkte sie motzig die Arme: „Ihr wisst den Körper einer Frau einfach nicht zu schätzen!"

Aizen räusperte sich erneut: „Ein Magical-Makeover!"

Er erntete verständnislose Blicke, außer von Granz, der zufrieden nickte. Aizen fuhr fort.

„Wir möchten Experimente an deinem inneren Hollow durchführen. Dazu müssen wir ihn allerdings erst einmal hervorlocken. Und wie könnte man so etwas besser erreichen, als mit Gewalt? Wir werden dich so lange reizen, bis dein Hollow keine Wahl mehr hat, als rauszukommen und dann…"

„Warte, warte, warte!" Ichigo hielt beide Arme vor sich. „WAS?!"

Granz verdrehte die Augen: „Du wirst das hier anziehen!" Er hielt das fragwürdige Kostüm hoch, das ein bisschen an die Outfits aus ‚Doremi' erinnerte. „Und wenn das nicht klappt, haben wir noch so ungefähr 20 andere!"

Ichigo war schon fast im Begriff hysterisch zu lachen, nachdem die zwei ihre Pläne endlich offengelegt hatten: „_Sowas_ werde ich ganz bestimmt _nicht_ anziehen!" Yoruichi klopfte sich in grölendem Gelächter auf den Oberschenkel: „Du sähest sicher niedlich aus!" Auch ein wütender Seitenblick des Orangehaarigen konnte ihren Anfall nicht stoppen.

„Los, ausziehen!"

Der Espada fand das gar nicht zum Lachen, er wollte endlich zu seinen heiß ersehnten Experimenten kommen. Aizen stimmte seinem Untergebenen mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln zu: „Sonst mache ich es." Die ehemalige Kommandantin des Omitsukido unterbrach ihre Tirade: „Ich könnte mich auch anbieten, das zu machen, wenn dir das lieber ist Ichigo!" Sie stieß ihn witzelnd in die Seite.

Jinta ging das alles ein bisschen zu stark in eine bestimmte Richtung: „Ich ähm… ich müsste mal kurz…" Keiner schenkte ihm so wirklich Beachtung, also verzog er sich einfach durch die Wandöffnung.

Ichigo blickte ein wenig nervös und vor allem irritiert zwischen den drei verbliebenen Gestalten hin und her, bis er anscheinend zu einem Schluss gekommen war und zur Decke sah: „Ok, Rukia, du kannst jetzt rauskommen! Ich hab deinen Plan durchschaut! Wirklich _sehr_ witzig! Können wir jetzt die zwei…" Er schaute kurz zu Aizen und dann zu Granz. „…wenn auch sehr guten Schauspieler jetzt nach Hause schicken?" … Nichts passierte. Die Anwesenden bedachten ihn mit einem lächelnden, einem kühlen und einem wütenden Blick, der ausstrahlte, dass man ihm und seinen Experimenten noch immer nicht genügend Interesse geschenkt hatte. Ichigo wartete kurz; noch immer reagierte sonst niemand. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah wieder nach oben: „Ja, es ist erstaunlich, dass du Yoruichi-san dazu bekommen hast, bei der Sache mitzumachen" Er stöhnte genervt. „Schön. Wenn du mich hier raus lässt werde ich mich nie wieder über Chappy oder deine … (Er musste sich beherrschen, nicht ‚dämlich' zu sagen) Zeichnungen lustig machen, ok?"

Aizen schien keine Lust mehr zu haben sich Ichigos Monolog anzuhören – Monologe führen war _sein_ Privileg – und schnippte mit seinen Fingern gegen die Stirn des Orangehaarigen.

…

Jinta betupfte die verletzte Stelle mit einem feuchten Tuch, als der KO-‚geschlagene' Aushilfsshinigami wieder aufwachte und feststellen musste, dass man ihn gewaltsam umgezogen hatte.

Yoruichi hatte in dem leeren Raum einen Gong gefunden und ließ dessen Klang soeben lautstark verkünden: „Runde Zwei!" „Machst du dich lustig?", auch wenn er noch etwas benommen war, schielte Ichigo mit zusammengezogenen Augen zu ihr rüber. Sie musterte den am Boden liegenden Jungen: „Oh, ich hätte einen besseren Anlass, wollte ich mich lustig machen, I-chi-go-CHAN." Er wollte grade an sich runter sehen, um sich ein Bild von dem Ausmaß des Makeovers zu machen, als…

„Das gibt's doch nicht!" Ein aufgebrachter Aizen rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Augen. „Ich kann es nicht sehen!" Er versuchte den Orangehaarigen zu fixieren, konnte aber nur sein Gesicht klar erkennen. Der ganze Rest des Outfits war für seinen Blick wie durch einen riesigen schwarzen Balken zensiert. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum. „Aizen-sama, vielleicht hilft Euch das hier weiter." Granz reichte ihm eine Kopie seiner eigenen Brille, von denen er offensichtlich immer ein paar als Ersatz mit sich rumtrug. Der Ex-Shinigami setzte das nicht ganz seinem Geschmack entsprechende Gestell auf. Der Raum strahlte plötzlich in den absurdesten Farben und Mustern, aber das Kostüm seines Testobjektes konnte er immer noch nicht erkennen. Er wollte die Brille absetzen und sie Granz zurückgeben, doch sie ließ sich nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht entfernen. Die Farben und Muster verschwammen ineinander und bildeten symmetrische Mandala-ähnliche Formen. Oben und unten, rechts und links, alles sah gleich aus… Es wurde dunkel.

Aizen blickte auf die grauen Mauern der Zelle, tief unten in seinem Gefängnis. Er hielt einen unförmigen kleinen Holzblock in seiner Hand, von dem er sich vorgestellt hatte er wäre Kyoka Suigetsu. Allerdings, so musste er feststellen, funktionierten seine Illusionen ohne sein Zanpakuto und an ihm selbst nur begrenzt. Wie oft war er diese Vorstellung jetzt schon durchgegangen und jedes Mal scheiterte an dem entscheidenden Punkt, der sein Versuchsobjekt in einem Magical-Girl-Outfit zeigte. Er war genervt… und gelangweilt. Aber das war der einzige Zeitvertreib, der ihm geklebt an einen Stuhl, blieb. Sein Blick fiel auf die anstößigen Hefte, die er jede Woche geliefert bekam. Irgendwer aus Hueco Mundo hatte ihm einen Gefallen damit tun wollen, aber derjenige wusste wohl nicht, dass Aizen sich für derlei Anrüchigkeiten nicht interessierte – zumindest nicht in die Richtung, die jeder vermuten würde. Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Outfits der Mädchen, oder was auch immer es war, auf dem Cover und dachte an die so genannten ‚Shôjo-Manga' aus der Menschenwelt, die seinem bevorzugten Genre zuzuordnen waren, von denen er so viel gehört hatte. Ein ermüdetes Seufzen verließ seine Kehle: Vielleicht brauchte er für seine Illusion einfach nur besseres Referenzmaterial…


End file.
